Una semana, Arthur
by Centric Yukino
Summary: Arthur es estudiante de segundo año en la escuela del mundo, esta enmorado de Kiku que esta en el mismo año que el.  Lo observa todos los dias, casi como acosador,sus celos se desbordan, al ver que Kiku, ya tiene pareja  y su mejor amigo Al no ayuda mucho
1. Celos

Hola, no hiba a postear mi fanfic aqui hasta que estuviera termina pero pense... "ahh que rayos"

Ok dejenme explicar  
Este es un fanfic escrito en primera persona, los primeros capitulos fueron escritos en tercera, y al final decidi cambiarlos a primera.  
Consta de dos versiones:  
La de Arthur... que la principal con la que empieza la historia  
y la de Kiku que explica algunas cosas que quedan al aire en la explicacion de Arthur  
Aun no esta completo, y al parecer seran 8 capitulos por version (fff uno al dia, solo que el primer dia lo dividi en dos capitulo por ser n00b... ademas esos son los que escribi en tercera persona al principio )

* * *

Comencé a acomodar mis cosas en el casillero, esperando, observando… ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que he estado haciendo esto? Ni yo mismo puede decirlo, todos los días lo observo caminar por el pasillo saludando penosamente a la gente que posa sus miradas en el.

Siempre he agradecido el hecho de que solo estemos a 16 casilleros de distancia, así es, los conté.  
Nunca he conseguido poder saludarlo propiamente, cada vez que Kiku pasa a mi lado y me hace una ligera reverencia, volteo a otro lado ignorándolo y eso me hace sentir tan patético.

Esta mañana estaba seguro que no sería una excepción. Pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera cerrar su casillero apareció 'aquel'.

Últimamente un chico de tercer año ha estado frecuentando mucho a Kiku. Su nombre es Heracles, es un buen nombre para él, alto y bronceado además de ser algo fornido, Se muy bien que no soy competencia, pero me siento algo frustrado por el hecho de que ese chico es famoso por ir de relación en relación y al parecer, Kiku es su siguiente objetivo.

RIIING~

El timbre sonó, pero Heracles no daba señas de dejar ir a Kiku. Me quede observando detrás de la puerta de mi casillero, hablaron algo pero no podía escuchar, Kiku comenzó a parecer molesto e intento darse la vuelta para irse, pero el otro lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia sí. Cerre mi casillero para ver mejor, aun había gente en el pasillo pero a nadie parecía interesarle la escena.

Decidí acercarme, para ayudarlo, pero algo me detuvo en seco... Sentí mi corazón estrujarse al verlo, en un movimiento rápido Heracles había jalado a Kiku para besarlo, los quizá tres segundos que duro aquel besos me parecieron eternos, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue ver como lo rodeaba con sus brazos de la cintura mientras volvía a besarlo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba corriendo en dirección contraria, la única cosa que me detuvo fue Alfred quien por poco cae al intentar atajarme.

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? - me sacudió de los hombros –Llegar tarde no es el fin… del… mundo…- sus palabras se disiparon poco a poco –¡¿A-Arthur estas bien?-

No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar, con mis manos toque mi rostro sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas, me limpie la cara rápidamente. –Si estoy bien… solo- ya no sabía que decir ¿Qué podría decirle para justificar mi estado?

-Solo… ¿que?- me miraba a través de los cristales de sus lentes con confusión.

Alfred es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños (y quizá mi único amigo) y sabía que no me creería si le mentía, podrá parecer un verdadero tonto por cómo se comporta, pero no lo es. Repose mi cabeza en uno de su hombros, y tras un largo suspiro le pedí que fuéramos a la azotea para que le pudiera contar con tranquilidad.

Ya habían perdido la primera hora, Estaba mucho más tranquilo después de haberle contado todo, desde mis sentimientos por Kiku hasta lo que me había puesto en aquel estado.  
Un chiflido salió de su boca después terminar de oírme hablar –Artie~ ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Pudimos idear una forma de conquistarlo juntos desde hace tiempo!-  
la alegría con la que lo decía me saco de mi semblante tranquilo.  
-¡¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡¿Crees que eso es fácil de contar?... ¡Además yo no confío en tus famosos planes que ya muchos problemas me han dado! ¡Idiota!-

-¡Vamos Artie! Ya tengo algo planeado, ya veras, Kiku caerá a tus pies, o me dejo de llamar Alfred F. Jones- me rodeo con su brazo y me acerco mas a él.

No dejaba de mostrarme molesto, pero el espíritu alegre de Alfred me hizo sonreír, ¿Qué clase de artimaña tiene ese idiota planeada? Nunca confío en los resultados, pero Alfred siempre logra convencerme. –Muy bien idiota, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

******¿Que tal? Si tienen comentarios, criticas constructivas, observaciones u sugerencias (O.o... tengo muy poca imaginacion OTL) son todos bienvenidos**


	2. El Armario

-Bien, ¿estás listo?-

-No sé porque rayos te estoy siguiendo la corriente… esto no funcionara-

-Baja la voz- Se asomaba por la esquina del pasillo cada tanto, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera por ahí.

Alfred me hizo quedarme hasta el final de las clases a esperar que Kiku terminara con su entrenamiento en el club de Karate, ya estaba obscureciendo, ¿Su gran plan no era más que hacerme esperar a que saliera y decirle lo que siento? ¿Así nada más?

Me recosté en la pared, miraba el techo suspirando por la molestia –Escucha, en verdad no creo poder hacerlo, nunca he hablado más de 3 oraciones con él, creo que pedirle que salga conmigo, no es una buena idea-

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre invitarlo a salir? No te he contado mi plan por completo, veras, Kiku es algo difícil de abordar, incluso más que tu- se rio un poco (El más que nadie sabe que no tengo muchos amigos debido a mi forma de ser) –Tienes que empezar por conocerlo, el es buen escuchante, tranquilo, buen cocinero y le gustan mucho las mascotas pequeñas y lindas-

-¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso de el?- Sentía algo de celos, nunca me había contado nada de eso.

-¿Olvidas que estuve un tiempo en el club de Karate? Sus compañeros allí lo conocen, al menos un poco, el rara vez habla de sí mismo-

Había olvidado que Alfred había entrado a ese club, pero su tiempo allí fue tan corto que no lo tomaba en cuenta (El sensei lo había sacado por tener tan poca disciplina y quejarse tanto).  
-… ¡Aun así! no creo que yo le agra-mmph-

-¡Shh! Alguien viene- Tapo mi boca de repente. Al principio intente removerlas hasta que escuche los pasos en el pasillo, cuando deje de forcejear Alfred me soltó.  
-Creo que es el- Me dijo casi susurrando.

Alfred salido de golpe hacia el pasillo jalándome por el brazo, casi caigo por la fuerza con la que lo hizo.  
-¡Hey!- Saludo alegremente ante la persona frente a él.

-¡No me tenias que jalar as…- Me quedo callado cuando lo vi, Kiku estaba parado frente a mi aun usando su karateji, se le veía muy bien, parecía sorprendido o quizá asustado, después de todo Alfred salió de la nada gritando. Intente decir algo pero no salían palabras de mi boca.

-Alfred-san… me sorprendiste- coloco su mano en su pecho intentando calmarse por el susto -buenas noches- saludo nuevamente esta vez dirigiéndose a mí –Buenas noches- .

Estuve a punto de hacerlo de nuevo, iba a ignorar su saludo por los nervios hasta que Alfred me dio un codazo en una costilla –¡ugh!... Buenas noches- salude a regañadientes volteando mi cabeza a un lado, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer eso?.

-¡Oye Kiku! Tengo un favor que pedirte- Alfred interrumpió, me alegra –Tu conoces a Tino ¿no es así?-

-¿Tino-san? Si así es, el está en el club de Karate ¿Necesitas hablar con él? ya se ha ido a casa, todos se fueron temprano, soy el único que queda-

-Si, imagine que ya se habría ido, el es el encargado del aula de audiovisuales, pero tu igualmente tienes una llave ¿Cierto? Necesitamos tomar una cámara para un proyecto y la necesito ya, por favor Kiku déjame entrar para tomar una prestada-

No decía nada solo escuchaba incrédulo a todo lo que decía Alfred, ¿Una cámara, un trabajo "Necesitamos"? ¿Qué rayos intentaba hacer?

-Mmm…- asentó con la cabeza - supongo que sí, pero sin que el profesor se entere-

-¡Gracias Kiku! ¡Te debemos una! ¿Verdad Arthur?- Me tomo por los hombros para ponerme frente a Kiku.

-S-Si, muchas gracias- reaccione rápido, para seguir con el plan de Alfred.

Sentí como mis mejillas se llenaron de color al ver a Kiku sonreírme, le sonreí de vuelta, No podía dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos cafés, por un momento miro al piso y regreso la mirada.

Alfred volvió a interrumpir, me hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera, quería estar así un rato mas se puso entre ambos y nos tomo de los brazos para ir a la sala de audiovisuales.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Justo cuando Kiku abrió la puerta Alfred dio la excusa de que había olvidado sus libros en su salón por lo que comenzó a irse –¡Esperen me ahí! ¿Está bien?- solo podíamos oír su voz pues ya había corrido hasta darle vuelta al pasillo.

-¡OYE! ¡¿No es mejor si te espero afuera?- Grite al ver que me había dejado solo.

-Alfred-san es algo despistado ¿no?-

-Ni te imaginas…- cruce los brazos sin intención de mirarlo.

-Puedes tomar cualquiera de las cámaras que están en ese armario-

Cierto, la razón por la que estábamos ahí era por una tonta cámara.

-G-Gracias- me acerque al Armario para tomar una, no sabía cual, así que hice como si las estuviera viendo y al final tome cualquiera.

-Creo que hay que esperar al idiota de Alfred, ¿Que se cree ese maldito haciéndonos esperar?-  
Kiku asintió con la cabeza apenado, Creo que se sorprendió por mis palabras hacia Alfred.

–Pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí el profesor que hace guardia podría vernos y me metería en problemas por dejarlos entrar, espero que no tarde-

Pasamos unos momentos sentados frente a una de las mesas sin decir nada (queria hablar pero no sabia que decir) hasta que Alfred regreso al aula, -Ya llegue, hey Arthur ¿Tienes la cámara?-

-Aquí esta- alcé la mano con la que la sostenía para mostrársela

-Errrm… Alfred-san… ¿No habías ido por unos libros?-

Me congele ante sus palabras, ¡El idiota de Alfred no pensó en eso!

-¡¿Ha? A si los libros veras… pues.. es muy curioso porque…-

Unos sonidos se escuchaban por los pasillos, los tres volteamos a ver la puerta. Parecía una plática quizá de algunos profesores.

-¡El profesor!- Kiku parecía entrar en pánico

Cerré la puerta y apague las luces –¿Que hacemos?-

Alfred corrió detrás de Kiku y me tomo del brazo  
-Vengan- nos empujo hasta el armario de las cámaras.

-¡Espera! ¡Alfred!- Susurraba para evitar que nos oyeran

-Escóndanse ahí- Cerro ambas puertas del armario, solo escuchamos que la puerta se habría y luego se cerró.

El armario era pequeño y mi espalda golpeaba con el estante de las cámaras cada vez que me movía intentando acomodarme. Kiku comenzó a moverse también, se sostuvo de mi ropa a la altura del pecho para no caer.

Ambos guardamos silencio, no podía oír nada más que la respiración de Kiku, ¿O era que solo me concentraba en Kiku?, La respiración de Kiku era rápida, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Kiku fue el que rompió el silencio -Si dañamos las cámaras nos ira peor- aun intentaba no caer sobre el estante sosteniéndose de mi.

-Acércate… un poco mas- No controlaba mi voz, sonaba entrecortada.  
Kiku acorto la distancia entre ambos pegando su pecho con el mío. Creí que era una alucinación mía, sentí como el corazón de Kiku comenzó a latir con fuerza, casi pierde el equilibrio y lo rodee con un brazo por la cintura para que no cayera.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello  
-Creo que… hay una lámpara aquí adentro, detrás de mí-

Con mi brazo libre comencé a buscar por la pared  
Mi mano toco un botón, prendí la luz, era muy suave pero suficiente para poder ver. Baje la mirada para verlo…  
La piel blanca de Kiku dejaba ver muy bien el sonrojo en su rostro, no podía evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía así.

-K-Kiku- Su nombre salió de mi boca sin darme cuenta  
Alzo el rostro ante mi llamado, ahora mi vista solo se enfocaba en sus labios. Cerró los ojos lentamente y automáticamente acerque poco a poco mi rostro al suyo, nuestros labios rozaron.

-¡No se preocupen no era el profesor!- Alfred abrió ambas puertas de golpe.  
¡Su voz! Nunca antes me había parecido tan molesta. Le dedique una mirada asesina

-¡Ah!... perdón, l-lo siento-

No separamos y salí del armario rápidamente.

-¡Maldita sea Alfred!- Estaba tan enojado. Salí de allí corriendo directo al baño dejando a Kiku allí, incluso ignore al estúpido de Francis que estaba ahi y había presenciado todo.

Todo su maldito plan, todo lo que había pasado, no dejaba de maldecir en el baño.  
Una vez tranquilo supuse que ya no habría nadie en el edificio. Y me dirigí a casa, ¿Con que cara vería nuevamente a Kiku?


	3. ¿Enojo sin Razon?

No tuve una buena mañana, desperté por los gritos de Peter por que ya se nos hacia tarde, queme el desayuno y tuve que llevar a Peter caminando a su escuela.

Intente despejar mi mente, pero en cuanto pise el edificio, las preocupaciones regresaron a ella, quería hablar con Kiku, de verdad quería hablar con el.  
Alguien me golpeo por detrás

-¡Hey Artie!-

-Alfred- lo mire con enojo, asi es, soy rencoroso y lo culpo por lo que paso.

-¡Vamos Artie! No estés enojado, deberías estar feliz, Kiku dejo que lo besaras ¿no?-

-¿No alcance a besarlo está bien?... tu... interrumpiste...-

No había notado que alguien mas estaba con el  
Matthew el hermano gemelo de Alfred, aunque son gemelos no se parecen tanto, Matt nunca sobresale de la gente a diferencia del ruidoso de Alfred.

-Hola Matt-

-Buenos días-

-Artie, ¿Hoy vas a pedirle a Kiku que salga contigo?-

Como siempre no toma en cuenta a su hermano. Matthew es muy amable, y siempre es opacado por Alfred, no encuentro algo que me desagrade de el, quizá solo el que, él y Alfred comparten el mismo apellido.

-Ahh~ el amour~-

Ese maldito acento, hace que me dé un tic nervioso en el ojo. ¡Ese maldito acento francés!

-Te veías muy a gusto con el pequeño Kiku anoche querido Arthur-

-¡No me digas querido!-

-¿Pero por qué tan arisco hoy?-

Francis, siempre está metiendo sus manos donde no debe, y cuando intenta colocar sus asquerosas manos sobre mí no puedo evitar golpearlo.

-¡No me toques!-

-Ya, ya, ya~ ¡ahahahaha! No te preocupes hoy tengo algo mejor para molestarte, ¿cierto Antonio?-

Antonio... siempre siguiendo a Francis, donde sea  
Desde hace tiempo que no nos agradamos, supongo que es por llevarse tan 'bien' con Francis.

-Me pregunto porque te metes con una persona que ya tiene pareja-

-¡¿Qué?

-Ah~ tu deberías saber, Kiku y Heracles salen juntos-

-Así es, me sorprendió ver que besaras a Kiku cuando el ya tiene a alguien-

Eso dolió, nunca antes, algo que EL me haya dicho me había echo sentir como tal basura. Afortunadamente antes de que rompiera en llanto (de nuevo) Matthew interrumpió.

-Solo son rumores... ustedes no saben que pasa en realidad-

Matthew es una gran persona, y es una lástima que solo yo le hice caso.

-¡Hey Elizabeta, ven aquí!-

Antonio llamo a una chica muy extraña, constantemente nos toma fotos a Alfred y a mí en la  
hora del almuerzo. También la he visto esperando a que Kiku salga de sus clases para fotografiarlo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en medio de nosotros.

-¿Si?-

-Eli querida, ¿podrías decirle a Arthur lo que sabes sobre Heracles y Kiku?-

-Ah! Si~ eh platicado con Heracles y me dijo que llevaría a Kiku a una cita romántica~ incluso no le importo cuando le dije que tomaría algunas fotos, que suerte tengo!-

-¡¿Y eso que prueba?-

Alfred se había enojado, pero yo no sabía que decirles ni cómo reaccionar.

-¡Arthur diles algo! Tú eres experto insultando a Francis-

Alfred intento hacerme hablar, pelear, pero solo mire el piso.  
Que tonto me senti, justo cuando llegue a olvidar el que Kiku y Heracles estaban juntos, llega Francis y me lo recuerda.

No debí dejarme llevar, pero... Kiku también lo hizo... ¿o fue solo idea mía?

- ¡Sabes que ellos solo están intentando molestarte! ¡Debes ganarte a Kiku!-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Un triangulo amoroso? ¡Adoro esta escuela!-

Esa chica empieza a darme miedo, por suerte su novio Roderich se la llevo y se disculpo conmigo en cuanto la vio colgándose de mí para saber que había pasado.

-Bueno querido Arthur, debo irme ya, intenta no meterte con las parejas de otros hoy~ Vamos Antonio-

Cerré mis puños con fuerza, quería molerlo a golpes, pero no podía moverme de donde estaba.

-Arthur- Alfred sonada preocupado, no me agrada que se distraiga en el dia al preocuparse por mi

-Estoy bien, hablare con Kiku, no te preocupes-

-¡HAHAHA! Me alegra ver que no te afecta lo que dicen-

Alfred nunca entiende bien las situaciones, siempre me las ingenio para no preocuparlo, Matthew en cambio me dedico una mirada de preocupación y se despidió

Me quede solo, hace unos segundos había muchas personas alrededor de mi.  
Comencé a dudar si debía hablar con Kiku, quizá me reclamaría o algo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hey! Kiku...-

Escuche su nombre, pero al ver quien era la persona que lo llamo mi cara cambio

-Creo que debo hacer esto bien... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

¿Había escuchado bien? Heracles le estaba preguntando si quería salir con el... eso solo podía significar ¿que no eran pareja?

Pero ahora Heracles hizo lo que yo siempre he querido, ¡soy un idiota!

Me recosté en los casilleros, Kiku se dejo llevar anoche, eso podría asegurarlo, pero igualmente besó a Heracles, y por alguna razón, estoy molesto.

Crucé los brazos para oír la respuesta de Kiku, mis ojos no se separaban de ambos, todos en el pasillo observaban atentos a su respuesta.

No quería creer que Kiku era una persona así, pero sin duda la mirada que le dedicaba por esa razón lo puso nervioso, al registrar el pasillo con la vista la poso en mí y huyó de mi mirada.

-Yo... ¿Qué? salir... ¿de qué hablas?-

-Vamos Kiku, lo sabes bien... pero... no tienes que contestarme ahora-

Ya no podía soportarlo, Heracles comenzó a partir al igual que toda la gente, así que hice lo mismo... toda esa escena me hizo querer hablar con él, decirle lo que pienso de él y su situación con Heracles. Pero quise esperar a que mi enojo pasara.

Toda la molestia permaneció conmigo el día entero, al finalizar las clases busque a Kiku por todos lados.

Estaba llegando a su casillero

-Kiku- Alcé la voz para que me oyera, pero no grite.

Se acerco a mí al oír que lo llamaba pero se detuvo, así que yo me acerque a él.

-Arthur-san... ¿Qué pasa? Alfred-san me dijo que hablarías conmigo-

- ...si- El espacio que había dejado entre nosotros era muy estrecho -Antes de que llegaras quería disculparme por... intentar algo contigo si eras pareja de Heracles-

-Yo no soy...-

-Lo sé, todos lo oyeron, lo que no se es ¿porque?- mi mirada era severa, no creía que podría alguna vez mirar a Kiku de esa forma, pero supongo que todo es posible.

-¿Por qué?-

-Te vi... besándolo, ¿Por qué dejaste que yo te besara igual?- Yo no alcancé a besarlo, pero estoy seguro que me hubiera dejado hacerlo.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras... y sobre lo que ocurrió anoche, puedes olvidarlo-

¿Qué lo olvide? No iba a dejarlo así nada mas, no pensaba olvidar aquello.  
Corrí cuando vi que se había alejado unos metros, tome la manga de su uniforme, y luego...

Estaba en el aire, creo que vi en cámara lenta todo el trayecto, inclusive mire hacia abajo para ver a Kiku, luego de eso caí con fuerza al piso.

El dolor debajo de mi hombro era horrible, y mi espalda, había recibido todo el golpe de la caída.

-¡A-Arthur! ¿Estas bien?-

Pregunta estúpida, era obvio que no estaba bien

-¡¿Qué rayos preguntas? ¡¿Qué no sabes qué hiciste? ¡Me acabas de tirar al piso!-

-Vamos a la enfermería-

Me ayudo a pararme, maldita sea dolió en verdad. No sabía que tan fuerte podía ser Kiku.  
Eso no ayudo mucho a mi humor.

Se me desgarro el tendón ligeramente en el área del hombro pero el doctor no lo pudo vendar, También me dio una muletas por la molestia en las piernas del golpe en la espalda. Dijo que no es nada grave, pero que debo descansar.

Kiku me siguió hasta la salida

-Ya te puedes ir ¿está bien? No me tienes que seguir-

-Arthur... de verdad lo siento, es solo que... -

-Solo que ¿que? ¿Me levantaste en el aire y me estrellaste en el piso accidentalmente?-

-¡¿Por qué me quieres hacer sentir más culpable?

-Mmph-

Quizá fui muy grosero con él, pero no pude evitarlo, el enojo no se me pasaba y menos con esto.

-Te acompaño, te irás caminando ¿no es así?-

-Como quieras-

Kiku me quito mis cosas y las llevo cargando, que bueno, se me estaban resbalando por la muleta no sé cómo usar esas cosas... y dolia, mucho.  
Caminamos en silencio un poco

-Arthur...-

-¡¿Que?-

-Yo quería decirte... sobre Heracles-san... el me beso, yo no lo bese a él-

-¿Y eso qué?- Ya ni siquiera quiero escuchar su explicación.

-Lo golpee por eso-

-... ¿ah? ¿Así que vas por ahí besando y golpeando gente? Ya veo, supongo que debo agradecer que no te bese por completo ¿no?- Lo que salía de mi boca en ese momento era muy agresivo.

-¡¿Sabes algo? ¡Eres un cínico y un caprichoso, te mereces eso y más!-

Nunca lo había visto así de alterado.

-Lo siento- le dije mirando al piso  
Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, me pare justo en la puerta.

-Es que... mmm... Kiku dime... ¿que piensas responderle a Heracles?-

-¿Acaso deberías pensar en que le voy a responderle?-

Peter salió casi enseguida al oír voces, mi hermano es muy molesto, pero me alegra que convenciera a Kiku a entrara a la casa.

Kiku observaba mi colección de tazas de Té, yo las amo.  
Después de mandar a Peter a su cuarto, invite a Kiku a sentarse. Se sentó lejos de mí por lo que acerque más a él.

-Entonces ¿me respondes?-

-Arthur... No veo la razón de que tú me preguntes eso, pero he estado intentando decirte desde que comenzamos a caminar a tu casa, que no quiero estar involucrado con el-

¿Eso significa que ah estado intentando explicarme todo eso porque no quiere que yo piense que está interesado en él?

No pude evitar sonreír ante la posibilidad, lo jale hacia mí de forma agresiva,suelo hacer las cosas asi debido a que dudo mucho, aunque no es mi intencion. No parecía querer intentar detenerme, finalmente lo bese, sus labios son pequeños y muy suaves, que bien se siente...

-¡Ewwww! ¿Por qué besas a Kiku?- Peter nos veia desde las escaleras.

Todo el mundo me interrumpe. Tuve que amenazarlo para que se fuera a su cuarto de nuevo.  
Al regresar a ver a Kiku, por alguna razón, continué con la conversacion, solo quería estar seguro.

-Entonces, ¿le dirás que no? ¿Por qué? Siempre te he visto platicar muy tranquilamente con el ¿No te gusta?- intentaba asegurarme de que asi fuera.

-Desde un principio lo hubiera rechazado-

-¿Desde un principio de qué?-

-¡Arthur! ¿Por qué haces eso?-

-¿Qué?-

Pasaron unos momentos y no me respondió, comencé a impacientarme.

-Kiku-  
Parecía como si lo hubiera sacado de un trance.

-Debo regresar a casa, mi hermano se preocupara-

Prácticamente corrió  
por la momentánea confusión cuando lo llame, ya había cerrado la puerta.  
Solo esperaba que rechazara a Heracles, quería ser testigo cuando lo hiciera, sé que soy posesivo, y que Kiku no es nada mío aun para sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Junjou-Panic: IKR, awww no odies a Alfie XD wtf ok no, es tipo muy molesto º3º pero mas a delante pos hasta da pena xD, gracias por seguir leyendo subire varios capitulos de una vez ehehehe

DarkCat14 : Oh noes! Ahora todo el mundo sabra que whoreo este fanfic por todos lados XDDDD

si lo continuare :3 ya llebo un buen pedazo del dia 5 de Arthu hehehe.

HimeAzu-chan : si lo se un poco trilladon., pero mi alma me imploraba hacer mi propio fanfic XD ORZ (me gustan los tuyos btw)... y yo no se nada de karate /notienenilamasminimaidea/ :D

Coyack : espero que lo siguan leyendo espero no haberlos echo esperar mucho .

MizuBaka-AruBaka : sip es oficial ahora todos saben que whoreo mi fanfic XDDD

muchas gracias a todos, los reviews me motivan y asi si me dan ganas de terminarlo :D

ahi les van como 3 capis mas del diario de Arthuro XD y luego llegara el de Kiku

lolwut!


	4. ¿Que me perdi?

Estoy enfermo… aunque un poco mejor que hace unas horas.

Peter tenía fiebre anoche, y aun así salió a la calle cuando debía quedarse en cama. Mis padres en vez de preocuparse por que ahora yo soy el enfermo, me regañaron por no darme cuenta, no me hubiera contagiado si a media noche el no se hubiera metido a la cama conmigo.

Como sea… tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y la fiebre muy alta, intente levantarme de la cama, pero fue entonces que sentí como mi habitación se movía… si, definitivamente era mejor quedarme en la cama, todo el día.

Al menos las piernas ya no me dolían, pero el hombro… eso era otra cosa. Y entonces recordé a Kiku _¿Que estaría haciendo ahora?_

Ya me había quedado dormido, esperando despertar unas horas después sintiéndome mejor, pero no habían pasado ni unos malditos quince minutos cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. El sonido taladro mi cabeza, conteste casi automáticamente ni siquiera mire la pantalla, y peor que el tono de mi celular, escuche la voz chillona de Alfred.

-¡Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur~! ¡¿Donde estas metido? Ya te busque en toda la escuela-

-No grites… me duele la cabeza y estoy enfermo-

-¿Estas enfermo? ¿En tu casa?-

-Si Alfred enfermo y en mi casa, creo que es algo normal cuando uno se enferma-

-Hey… no tienes por qué hablarme así-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo… quería saber si estabas bien… como no te encontraba-

-Oh… si, lo siento- Me sentí mal por haberle hablado así, después de todo solo quería ver que estuviera bien porque le preocupo.

-Está bien, estas enfermo… bueno, descansa ¿si?, debo ir a clases-

-Err… si… y Alfred-

-Mmm?-

-Gracias por llamar-

Le colgué enseguida, me costo mucho decirle eso. Pero no eran mis intenciones decírselo…. ¡Estaba delirando… es seguro!

Volví a quedarme dormido, soñé con Kiku. A diferencia de los otros sueños que he tenido con él, en este, solo estábamos tomados de la mano, platicando, y tomando el té, Kiku reía alegremente, nunca lo había visto reír así en persona. Me pregunto si podre verlo alguna vez riendo de esa forma conmigo.

Mi teléfono me volvió a despertar, Alfred de nuevo, maldigo el día en que le di mi número.

-¿Que quieres Alfred?-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-No en realidad, tal vez se deba a que estas interrumpiendo mi descanso -

-HAHAHA!, ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver cuando salga de la escuela?

-…No-

-Bien iré en cuanto terminen las clases-

Esta vez el colgó… rayos.

Me moría de hambre, así que baje a la cocina a hacer un sándwich. No llegue a dar la primera mordida cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar, mire la pantalla, Alfred otra vez, conteste enojado y casi tiro mi comida al piso.

-¡Maldita sea ya deja de llamarme!-

-Ah! –

No era Alfred, si era su número, pero esa no era la voz chillona de siempre.

-¿Te grito? Pensó que era yo… anda dile algo, al menos no ha colgado-

Bien ese si era Alfred….

-Está bien… ¿Arthur-san?-

-¡¿Kiku?-.

- Uhmm… si… Alfred-san me dijo que estabas enfermo-

-Ah! Si pero creo que es una de esos resfriados de un solo día-

-Mmm… ¿Como esta tu hombro?-

-Todavía me duele, pero solo un poco- Estaba mintiendo, no podía moverlo, porque si lo hacía, el dolor me hacia querer tirarme de la cama y rodar por el piso, además de que estaba hinchado… Kiku si que es fuerte.

-¿Y la piernas?-

-Esas no me duelen-

Alfred interrumpió

-¿Hombro, Piernas?... ¡¿Que le paso? ¡No me dijo nada anoche!-

-¡ESTOY BIEN ALFRED!- Alze la voz para que me oyera.

-Arthur-san no grites en mi oído-

-¡Lo siento!- rayos.

-¡Oye! Pero si estas bien ¿no?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te lastimaste?… ¿he? ¿Qué te paso?-

-¡Ya déjame dormir!-

-Está bien… voy a ir a tu casa cuando terminen las clases ¿oíste?-

-Ugh…- Colgué el teléfono… otra vez.

Tenía el estomago revuelto, tan solo con oler en sándwich me sentí mareado, parecía que todo el hambre que tenia había desaparecido.

Ya no quería tener que subir las escaleras, solo me recosté en el sillón, y volví a quedarme dormido. No pude soñar nada otra vez, o quizá no lo recuerdo, ojala hubiera podido retomar aquel sueño con Kiku.

Voces… Comencé a despertar poco a poco por el sonido de una conversación. ¿Quién rayos? ¿Peter? No, mis padres se lo llevarían al trabajo hasta que anocheciera, pero ¿Qué hora era? ¿Acaso dormí tanto?

-Arthur-

Abrí mis ojos por un momento, Alfred me miraba desde arriba. –Mmm…- Sentí algo frio en mi frente, eran sus manos.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre, no deberías estar aquí en la sala, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Mal… quizá?-

-Ya ya, incluso enfermo te pones así-

-No deberías preguntar estupideces- No tenía muchas energías para alzar la voz.

-Traje a alguien para ver si así te sientes mejor…-

_No pudiera ser que… _Me levante de golpe, que estúpida decisión, perdí la conciencia por un momento, ¡rayos!

-Arthur-san…- oí que me llamaban, cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo lo primero que vi fue el rostro de preocupación de Kiku, luego me di cuenta de que mi cabeza estaba en sus piernas, en mi frente habían puesto una toalla húmeda. Me levante, esta vez lentamente y busque a Alfred con la mirada.

Kiku vino a verme porque estaba enfermo, aunque quizá es que lo molesta porque también estoy golpeado gracias a él. –Me alegra que decidieras venir a verme también- se sonrojo rápidamente y volteo su mirada.

-…Si- dijo después de unos segundos.

Me pareció raro la forma en la que reacciono.

Alfred estaba en la cocina y regreso a la sala con el sándwich que había dejado ahí hacia unas horas -¡Encontré esto!- Enseguida comenzó a devorarlo, maldito, eran las ultimas rebanadas de pan en mi casa, no tarde en hacerle saber que se había comido mi única comida del día.

-¡Con razón estas tan débil!, estas enfermo y con el estomago vacio-

-Tenía el estomago revuelto, no podía comer nada idiota-

-¡Bien en ese caso iré a comprarte unas hamburguesas! El Mc Donald's no está lejos-

-No quiero esas asquerosas hamburguesas ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-Arthur-san-

-¡¿Y que mas quieres comer? ¡Vengo a ayudarte por que estas enfermo y te portas como un ingrato! El Mc Donald's es lo más cerca que hay, no pienso caminar un metro más que eso-

-¡¿Por que siempre…-

-Arthur-san-

Me entretuve tanto peleando con Alfred que olvide a Kiku

-Ah, perdón Kiku ¿Quieres decir algo?-

-Tu mano…-

-¿Qué?- Mire hacia abajo, me apoyaba en su pierna, más bien tenía todo mi paso en ella –¡Lo siento!-

Me dijo que me recostara de nuevo y que no debía hacer esfuerzo. Lo mire un momento, más bien lo contemple, me hacia feliz que se preocupara.

Finalmente Alfred accedió a comprar algo más que sus asquerosas hamburguesas.

-¿Roast Beef?- le dije mientras volvia a recostarme en las piernas de Kiku, Alfred solo se mofo y salió en seguida.

No sabía que decir, estábamos solos, pero no tenía idea de cómo hablarle ahora. Uso su mano para revisar mi temperatura, me cubría los ojos también, yo quería seguir viéndolo… ¡Ah! bueno, creo que lo incomode un poco, no dejaba de mirarlo desde abajo ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!

-T-Traje algo… para la fiebre-

-¿Mmm?-

Con su mano hizo a un lado los cabellos que estaba en mi frente, de su mochila saco una tira de papel que al ponérmela en la frente enseguida sentí fresco. No sabía que esas cosas existían, no era incomodo como las toallas húmedas.

Sonrió al ver mi cara de alivio -¿Mejor?-

-Gracias- Luego de eso me limite a preguntar cómo le había ido en el día, platicamos un poco sobre Elizabeth, no sabía que ella y Kiku se conocieran, más que eso, podría decirse que son amigos. Para mí esa chica es muy rara, pero Kiku habla de ella de forma muy amable, me pregunto que tendrán en común.

Me levante después de un rato, me había entumido el cuerpo. Kiku me pidió que fuéramos a mi habitación.

-¿Ehh?-

"El sillón no es un buen lugar para descansar" fue lo que me dijo.

Quizá debí decirle que estaba bien en la sala, porque en cuanto entramos no separaba sus ojos de los poster y libros que tenía en mi habitación, todos sobre Hadas y Unicornios.

-Arthur-san, no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas-

-¿Cómo que "esas" cosas?- le pregunte de forma defensiva

-Bueno es que …-

-Todos se burlan cuando ven mi habitación, pero si los unicornios son muy lindos no se por qué se burlan, ¿a quién no le pueden gustar?-

Llevo una mano hacia boca ocultando su risa ¡¿Qué rayos?

-E-Es que… pft… ahahaha! Lo siento- ahaha l-lo siento pero… es lindo-

-Como sea-

-Tienes muchos libros- se acerco a uno de mis libreros

-Shakespeare-

-Si ¿Te gustan sus obras?-

-Macbeth me gusta mucho, aunque es la única que he leído-

Me acosté en la cama y Kiku se sentó a en la orilla. No me di cuenta hasta entonces, Kiku tenía una amplia sonrisa, justo después de que se riera de mi gusto por las hadas por supuesto, pero no dejaba de sonreír ¿Seguiría pensando que era gracioso? Pero poco dejo de importarme la razón al darme cuenta.

Su sonrisa es mucho mejor que lo que vi en mi sueño… Lo quiero.

Sé que suena egoísta, pero no quiero que alguien más vea esa sonrisa.

Inconscientemente mi mano había llegado a la suya, Kiku se exalto e intento moverla. No le deje, en lugar de eso tome su brazo y lo jale hacia mí en la cama.

-¡Ahh-!

No tenía muchas fuerzas para sostenerlo si forcejeaba, pero no lo hizo. Podía sentir su corazón aumentar su ritmo cada segundo que pasaba. Quisiera dejar de forzarle mis sentimientos de esa manera, Alfred me lo dijo anoche cuando hablamos por teléfono, "terminaras ahuyentándolo si sigues así". Pero el solo verlo, es tan insoportablemente lindo, no puedo evitarlo, el brillo de sus ojos, el color de sus labios, y su cabello ¡Dios! ¿Porque olía tan bien?.

Luego de eso el mismo se soltó de mi agarre, solo para acercar su rostro al mío, no dijimos nada por un momento, y luego, lo hizo. Correspondí su beso, poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo, no estaba seguro si el calor que sentía era por el beso o por la fiebre que tenia, probablemente ambas. Mis labios pronto se movían solos, nuestras lenguas chocaban, solo nos separamos para tomar algo de aire…

-¡ARTHUR! ¡KIKU!-

Alfred es _muy conveniente_…

Se levanto rápidamente -¡Oí! Kiku- Intente hacer que me mirara, me senté en la cama, el solo se quedo parado bajo el marco de la puerta viendo hacia el pasillo –¡Kiku!-

-¡Bien! No tuve que caminar mucho, espero que muestres algo de gratitud Arthur- Alfred entro a la habitación tomando a Kiku del brazo para que también lo hiciera.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, en su mano tenía una bolsa con la inscripción Wendy's

-¡Maldita sea Alfred! ¡Te dije que no quería tus asquerosas hamburguesas!-

-¡Dijiste que no querías de Mc Donald's, y no te traje de Mc Donald's!-

-No me refería a eso…-

-Bueno es lo único que hay así que si no quieres pues que mal-

Me moría de hambre, ya le haría pagar por ello después, solo tome la bolsa y devore la grasosa hamburguesa junto con las papas.

Kiku se negaba a mirarme a los ojos aun, no importaba en qué momento lo mirara el siempre bajaba la cabeza.

Alfred me hablaba sobre su _gran_ Azaña de comerse 10 hamburguesas, en una apuesta que hizo con Feliciano cuando Kiku interrumpió.

-Alfred-san… Arthur… san, debo irme ya, tengo que hacer la cena en mi casa esta noche- Dio una gran reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pero…-

-Espero que te sientas mejor- Me miro a los ojos, pero solo unos segundos, su cara estaba ruborizada y no sé cómo explicar su expresión, parecía arrepentido…

Alfred se quedo conmigo hasta que mis padres llegaron, se aseguro que me sintiera mejor.

-Descansa para mañana, ¿Está bien? Nos vemos-

En definitiva ya me siento mucho mejor, pero si quiero despertar para llegar a la escuela mañana debo dormirme, y sé que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Peter entre para intentar dormir conmigo de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos paso en la escuela, que me lo perdí el día de hoy? Supongo que mañana será un día de investigación

Kiku es una puta ewe, digo... entiendanloo D:


	5. ¡Tengo una cita!

Tengo una cita! claro que... ya me habia tardado en pedirselo ¿no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Ahhh!- Me desperte aun con dolor de cabeza y mi garganta estaba seca, pero no pensaba faltar hoy.

-Arthur…- Peter abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, que raro, el solo entra saltando por las mañanas para obligarme a despertar.

-Hmm… ya voy, ya voy, todavía es temprano, ¿Quieres que prepare algo para que comas?-

Negó con la cabeza –Tu comida por las mañanas hace daño-

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Mal agradecido!-

Saco la lengua – ¡Ven aquí!- No iba a dejar que se burlara de mi así nada más.

-¡Mam…!- le cubrí la boca antes de que gritara por ayuda. Y lo lleve de vuelta hasta mi habitación.

-Tú pides a gritos… un ataque…-

-¡No! Arthur por favor-

-¡De cosquillas!-

-¡Ahahaha! ¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Ahahaha!-

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente… ya vas comer lo que prepare?-

-Ahaha… s-si, está bien, solo suéltame ya-

Hace tiempo que no juego con Peter, supongo que lo extrañaba, por eso pensé que sería bueno salir con él en la tarde.

Tome una ducha y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-Bien Peter listo, hice pan tostado-

-… como siempre-

-Quiere otro ataque de cosquillas ¿cierto?- Se comió el pan tostado a regaña dientes -… Oye-

-¿Que?-

-¿Quieres ir a jugar al parque? Ya sabes cuando salga de la escuela-

-¡Si!- No oculto su emoción –D-Digo, supongo, si está bien-

-Ahahaha, bien apresúrate a comer, tenemos que salir ya-

Después de dejarlo en su escuela, decidí no tomar el autobús, tenía ganas de caminar.

Bien, parecía un buen día, Alfred me saludo como siempre, junto con Matthew por supuesto.

-Oye Artie, ¡Vamos a comer en la cafetería hoy!-

-¿Y por qué? –

-Buffet internacional-

-Mmm…-

Casi no como en la cafetería, prefiero quedarme en la azotea, pero pensé _¿que más podrías pasar? _

–Está bien-

-¡Genial! Y veo que ya estás bien ¿uh?-

-Ah sí, Ya estoy mucho mejor-

Estábamos platicando normalmente, cosas no muy interesantes que no recuerdo ni que eran, alguien distrajo mi atención.

Heracles llego… Con un ramo de claveles blancos _¿Qué rayos hace con eso? ¿Qué rayos hace con eso? ¿Qué rayos hace con eso? ¿Qué rayos hace con eso?_

-Supongo que son para Kiku- Alfred fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Shhhh!- Matthew intento hacerlo callar.

Paso a mi lado, cruzamos miradas hasta que me pasó de largo y siguió su camino. Matthew me veía con preocupación de nuevo, Alfred, bueno el… veía desinteresado el pasillo.

-Supongo que no importa…- suspire.

Alfred regreso su atención a mi –Entonces, ¿estas bien? ¿No vas ponerte a gritar…-

-No Alfred-

-o ir a pensar a la azotea…-

-Que n…-

-o llorar como una niña?-

-Ya te dije qu..e ¡¿Cómo Niña?-

Encogió los hombros

-No pienso gritarte hoy… idiota-

-Como quieras, pero vamos a clase de una vez, aunque digas que "no importa" aun así no sería lindo ver como Heracles le da un ramo de rosas ¿no?-

-…-

Tiene razón, aunque no me deba afectar lo que el haga… no podría evitar sentirme mal si llegara a ver esa escena.

-Psst!... Psst!-

-Mmm? Alfred, calla el profesor Adler no está de buenas–

La primera clase no había empezado bien, Orando dejo una tachuela en su asiento, truco algo viejo, pero fue efectivo, inmediatamente demando saber quien lo había hecho. Nadie quería hablar, pero termino rompiendo a Lovino quien grito a los cuatro vientos su nombre.

Después de eso, nos lleno de ejercicios, trabajo y tareas. Nos advirtió que era mejor mantenernos callados.

Alfred tomo un pedazo de papel y me lo entrego.

"_¿Vas a seguir molestando a Kiku después de la demostración de Karate?"_

-¿Qué?- le pregunte directamente.

¡Shhhh!

Hice lo mismo que él y le mande una nota en un pedazo de papel

"_No__ ¿Para qué quieres saber?"_

"_Nada solo quería saber si ibas a ir a sofocarlo como has estado haciendo toda la semana"_

"_¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy?"_

"_Nada"_

Lo mire curioso

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa, estas enojado?- susurraba para no ser oído por los demás o el profesor.

-… No-

-Como dices que no y actúas así, ¡eres peor que yo disimulando!-

¡Shhhh!

-No tengo nada ¿Está bien?-

-¡Alfred…!-

-¡Muy bien ustedes dos! ¡Si quieren seguir platicando pueden hacerlo afuera! ¡Salgan de mi clase!-

-Pero tenemos tres horas seguidas con usted-

-¿Pues que lastima no? ¡Fuera!-

Nos empujo fuera del salón cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de nosotros.

-…-

-… Alfred-

-¿Por qué?...-

-¿Eh?-

-… No estoy enojado contigo Arthur ¿Está bien? Te preocupas mucho-

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro… ahora, hay que buscar que hacer-

-Si nos ven fuera de clases nos reportaran y estaremos en detención-

-¡Vamos a la azotea! Tengo mi PSP, Grand theft Auto-

-¿Ese donde matas gente?… debe ser tan divertido-

No puedo creer quépase tres horas de mi vida viendo a Alfred matar gente de pixeles, robando autos y haciendo aparecer lanza llamas y cierras de la nada.

-¿Qué rayos hace esa chica?... ¿Por qué se sube a tu auto?... ¿Dónde la llevas?... ¡What the bloody Hell! ¡Alfred estas comprando sexo de una chica en un videojuego!-

-¡Shhhh! Baja la voz, no te preocupes, cuando termine la mato y recupero el dinero que me cobro…-

-Creo que deberías dejar de jugar esas cosas-

~RING~

-¡AH! Vamos Arthur, no quiero perderme el bufet-

-Espero tengan Fish and Chips-

-Eso no lo venden en ningún lado donde las personas tengan papilas gustativas-

Llegamos a la cafetería, estaba llena de alumnos, supongo que todos quieren comer algo delicioso hoy… Alfred se acercó a la barra y tomo todas la hamburguesas que pudo… ¿Para eso quería comer en el buffet internacional?...

No tenían comida Británica, es una lástima. Tome un bistec con puré de papas.

En la mesa nos acompañaba Matthew y Lovino, quienes se burlaban por haber sido sacados de clases. Mas Lovino, pues no nos llevamos muy bien. Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de mis compañeros y yo llevamos una mala relación.

Al escanear el lugar, vi a Kiku con Feliciano, Gilbert y Ludwig platicando con Heracles en una de las mesas, Alfred se dio cuenta , me dijo que me sentara y me jalo a la mesa. _Está bien_, supuse que podía ignorarlo.

Cuando intente levantarme para ir por las bebidas, choque con Francis y caí sentado en la silla de nuevo.

-¡Woops!- ¡pero que fingido fue eso! Derramo todo su jugo de uva en mi uniforme.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? Me llenaste de jugo!-

-Hmm… Ahhh mi querido Arthur, fue solo un accidente-

-¡Accidente! ¡Yo te voy a dar un accidente!-

-¡Ahahaha! Eres tan agresivo~-

-Ya váyanse de aquí, solo les gusta molestar-

-¿Uh? Alfred… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar defendiéndolo?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿No crees que él puede defenderse solo?-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-

-Ah~ querido Arthur… Como has podido seguir con la situación de Kiku si Alfred no se te despega de encima… ¿podrías decirle que lo supere y que no estas interesado en el de una vez por todas?-

-¡Oye eso no…!- Me pare de la mesa en la que estábamos en mi ira por escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

Alfred se veía afectado y muy enojado… pero no se paro como yo

-¡Escucha imbécil! ¡Será mejor alejes tu trasero pseudo francés de aquí antes de que termines en el piso…. llorando…. por… tu…-

Alfred tomo mi bandeja y se la arrojo a Francis en medio de mi amenaza, pero él fue más rápido y se agacho.

Todo el plato junto con el puré de papas y la salsa de la carne golpearon en la espalda de Heracles, Todos en la cafetería me miraron como si yo fuera el culpable.

Heracles se dio la vuelta lentamente y me miro, no parecía molesto, solo fastidiado por haberse manchado la ropa, Kiku por otro lado creyó que yo lo había hecho y me miro con enojo después de ver a Heracles quitándose las sobras de comida de su espalda.

Intente hacer señas negando mi culpabilidad, y Kiku solo me miraba incrédulo.

-¡Ahhh!- Alfred arrojo una de sus hamburguesas a la cara de Kiku, los pepinillos y salsa de tomate se escurrían por su rostro. Parte de la salsa cayó en el uniforme de Ludwig quien enseguida se levanto para reclamar.

-¡Alfred! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Humph!- Miro a otro lado.

Gilbert salto a la mesa -¡Guerra de Comidaaaaa!- Y así sus papas fritas terminaron en la camisa de Alfred.

-¡Esto es Guerra!-

-¡Alfred ya basta!- Matthew se refugió debajo de la mesa a la cual llegaban los proyectiles de comida

Francis intento huir pero no le deje lo tome del brazo y lo jale bajo la mesa

-Esto es por tu culpa, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que todo termine ¿me oíste?-

Intentamos hacer que Alfred se detuviera, pero se negaba a esconderse.

Gilbert, Ludwig y Feliciano (siendo obligado por los otros dos) no le daban descanso a Alfred, hasta que por fin intento esconderse debajo de la mesa, ya la mayoría de los alumnos habían huido de la cafetería.

-Parece que no te esta llendo muy bien-

Ivan, la persona más aterradora de la escuela después de Natasha… ¿se había acercado a ayudar a Alfred? Siempre ha sido extraño que las únicas personas que no le tienen miedo son sus hermanas Natasha y Katyusha… y Alfred.

Tomo la mesa y la volteo, los proyectiles de comida cesaron ya que no podían ver donde estábamos.

-¡Ah! Gracias Ivan, al parecer si eres de ayuda después de todo-

-¡Alfred! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué le tiraste tu hamburguesa a Kiku?-

-¡Me hizo enojar que te viera de esa forma! No tiene derecho-

-Gah! Fue un malentendido, solo tenias que disculparte-

-Si, pero el creyó que fuiste tú-

-…- me di cuenta en ese momento que Ivan, Matthew, Francis y Lovino nos miraban atentamente.

Francis extrañamente fue la única voz de la razón aquí.

-¡Bien! Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de pelear sugiero nos alejemos de la cafetería lo más pronto posible porque...-

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- El profesor Sadiq entro furiosos a la cafetería.

-¡Oh rayos!- Solo entonces Alfred se dio cuenta en lo nos había metido.

Veamos, las personas en la oficina del director éramos…

Alfred, Francis, Lovino, Matthew, Ludwig, Gilbert, Heracles, Kiku, Ivan, Feliciano y yo. El profesor Sadiq nos había llevado hasta la dirección donde esperábamos a que llegara el director, quien no se sabía dónde estaba.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer que aquí… Alfred fue quien hizo todo-

No pretendía dejar que Francis se saliera con la suya -¡¿Y quién rayos tiro su jugo sobre todo mi uniforme?-

-¡Eso fue un accidente!-

-¡¿Oh en serio?-

-¡Si en serio!-

-¡Silencio los dos… Y vuelvan a sentarse!-

Creo que pasaron 15 minutos hasta que por fin entro de un golpe el Director Lulius

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen estos alumnos aquí? Ohh~ pero si aquí está mi querido Feliciano~-

-¡También estoy yo!-

-Ah si… y Lovino, mis queridos Feliciano y Lovino-

-¡Chh!-

-Uhhm… Director, estos alumnos armaron un aguerra de comida en la cafetería, esta echa un desastre-

-Oh…-

-¡Arthur empezó!-

La mayoría grito para culparme en seguida cuando el Director nos miro.

-… Uhh… está bien… bueno ya pueden irse-

-¡¿Qué? P-Pero director, tiene que castigarlos-

-… Entonces… encárgate tú-

-¿Eh, en serio?-

-Si si si encárgate, adiós-

-…-

El Director salió por la puerta despreocupado… que hombre más _responsable_.

-¡Ahahaha bien, yo estoy a cargo!... veamos-

-Ok, ya se ya se, todos ustedes van a limpiar la cafetería de inmediato-

-Pero yo no hice nada- Matthew no hizo nada, solo se quedo ahí, pero no le hicieron caso.

-… Y al terminar las clases o si es que terminan de limpiar a tiempo, se quedaran en detención hasta las 6 de la tarde-

-¡¿Qué?-

Kiku no dijo nada, parecía resignado, no participaría en la demostración de Karate, aunque no podre verlo supongo que no es justo que él no pueda estar allí. Me acerque al profesor e intente convencerlo de dejar ir a Kiku, porque realmente, el hizo absolutamente nada.

-Profesor Adnan, Kiku en realidad no hizo nada, yo comencé todo, les arrojes puré de papas y ellos solo se escondieron-

-¿Es decir que fuiste el único arrojando comida?-

-Uh ¡Claro que no! Todos estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero Kiku…-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya! ¿Está bien? ¡Yo comencé todo maldita sea!-

-Alfred…-

-¡Yo tire el puré de papas! ¡Iba dirigido a Francis ¿está bien? ¡Yo le tire la hamburguesa a Kiku! ¡Y YO continúe con la guerra contra Ludwig Gilbert y Feliciano!-

-… Bueno Kiku, supongo que tú debes asistir al evento de Karate… así que solo tú puedes irte, por esta vez, espero que no te vuelvas involucrar en cosas como esta- Con su mano acaricio su cabeza… como perro, quien se cree que es.

-Ahhh ¡Hai! Gracias-

-Y cámbiate estas lleno de comida-

-Si- se volteo hacia nosotros y susurro algo, no lo escuche pero intente leer sus labios _Gracias_, creo que eso es lo que quiso decir.

Tuvimos que limpiar toda la cafetería después de eso, Alfred no ayudaba mucho, solo se la paso enojado en una de las sillas. Me acerque para hablar con él, había estado actuando así todo el día y lo que paso con Francis lo puso muy molesto, debía imaginarme que era eso por lo que actuaba de esa forma desde el principio.

-Vamos Alfred tenemos que limpiar-

-…-

Me senté a su lado, siempre huyo cuando hay que hablar sobre eso, pero creo que no puedo hacer como si nada pasara esta vez -Creí que… cuando me habías dicho que querías seguir siendo mi amigo las cosas podrían seguir como estaban antes-

Comenzó a reírse con fuerza, sarcástico.

-¿Y cómo creías que las cosas estaban antes?-

-Pues…- no me dejo seguir hablando.

-El que me hubieras rechazado no hizo que lo que siento por ti cambiara, yo solo quería estar a tu lado, aunque tú no me quisieras- hizo una pausa, no sé si esperaba que le contestara algo, pero al ver que no dije nada siguió hablando -Y te equivocas, seguimos como estábamos antes, sigo queriendo estar contigo sin ser correspondido, la única diferencia es que ahora lo sabes… y que tienes a alguien más a quien querer… supongo que ya no puedo pretender que me quieres a mi-

Pocas han sido las veces en que Alfred me deja sin palabras. Lo estoy lastimando mucho, pero qué puedo hacer, Alfred ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegue a esta ciudad cuando era niño, y no quiero dejar de verlo…

-¡Ahhh!-

Lo abrace con fuerza –Lo siento- le dije al oído sin soltarlo de mi agarre –Parece que no eres el único cabeza hueca entre los dos-

-¡Ahahaha! Qué bueno que lo admites-

-Si… somos un fracaso-

-Si ustedes dos ya terminaron de abrazarse, nos serviría mucho su ayuda limpiando esto-

-¡Cállate Francis!-

Terminamos de limpiar, pero ya eran las 3 de la tarde, me había perdido la demostración de Kiku… pero supongo que lo habrá hecho bien, siempre lo hace bien.

Fue una completa molestia regresar a casa, en especial porque compartimos camión con Francis.

Al llegar a casa Peter veía la televisión

-Hey… ya llegue-

-Que bien por ti- El tono en me dijo eso me hizo recordarlo

-¡Ah! Perdón perdón Peter, tuve problemas en la escuela y no pude llegar temprano-

-No importa- Mantenía su vista en la televisión, me di cuenta que estaba llorando, no sabe ocultarlo bien.

-Aun podemos salir a jugar al parque aun no obscurece… y luego podemos ir a cenar lo que tú quieras ¿eh que dices?-

Se seco la cara antes de voltear a verme -Bueno-

-Bien, solo me baño y nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?-

Peter llevo su barco de madera para ponerlo en la enorme fuente, compramos helado y me senté en una banca. Peter puso su barco en la fuente para verlo flotar

-Ven Arthur-

-Si ya voy- me pare a su lado para ver de cerca.

_Woof Woof _ -¿Uh?-

Un pequeño perro blanco llego corriendo directo hacia Peter e hizo que se cayera al agua.

-¡Rayos! ¡Peter!-

Lo saque de ahí enseguida, si se enfermaba de nuevo nos iría mal -Hay que ir a la casa, estúpido perro-

-¡Poochi-kun! ¡Poochi-kun!-

-¿Kiku?- Kiku llego corriendo para intentar alcanzar al perro.

Estaba cerca de mi así que lo sostuve y lo cargue -¿Es tu perro?-

-¡Arthur-san!... si gracias, abrí la puerta un momento y cuando me di cuenta había salido corriendo hacia la calle-

Lo mire de arriba abajo, llevaba puesto un traje tradicional Japonés, Uhh... una yukata yo diría, noto que miraba su ropa.

-Ah… me visto así en mi casa, mi madre me enseño a nunca negar mi cultura-

-¡Uh! Si está bien, me sorprendí, solo te había visto en uniforme… y por eso. Te ves… b-bien-

-Gracias-

-¡Oye! Lo que paso en la cafetería, yo quería disculparme…-

-Está bien Arthur-san, Alfred-san lo grito, lamento haberte culpado-

-Que bueno ehehehe-

Peter solo nos escuchaba hablar a ambos hasta que se arto

-¡Tengo hambre!-

-¡Deberías quejarte porque estas mojado!-

-Bueno…Tengo hambre y estoy mojado-

-Bueno Kiku… uuhhhm… nos vemos mañana… -

-Hasta mañana-

Me di la vuelta luego de despedirme, pero gire de nuevo y lo jale de la mano

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Oye Kiku… v-vamos al cine…-

-¿Al cine?-

-¡Si! ¡El viernes vemos la que tú quieras!-

-n-no puedo…-

-¿Ya tienes planes?-

-…-

-Bueno ¿Qué tal el sábado?-

-…Si supongo que si-

-¡Bien! gracias… el sábado entonces a las 6 ¿qué tal?-

-A las 6-

-Bien hehehe adiós-

Tengo una cita con Kiku… Estoy feliz.

Regresamos a darle un baño caliente a Peter y luego cenamos en casa, no era lo que Peter quería, pero se tuvo que conformar.

-Ven a mi cuarto de una vez Peter, no me gusta que me despiertes en la noche cuando entras-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo ven-

Peter se durmió rápido… espero que no se enferme de nuevo.

Queria hablarle a Alfred para contarle sobre mi cita, pero luego lo pensé mejor… si lo estoy lastimando, es mejor no intentar meterlo en esto.  
Tendra que ser un secreto... no puedo esperar al sabado

Eh aqui la lista de alumnos algunos aun no salen bien otros solo son mencionados la idea es esa:

(Invente muchos nombre y en algunos como el de seychelles y el de Holanda no fui muy creativa XD) 

**Director**

Caesar Lulius (Roma)

**Profesores**

Eldwin Adler (Germania)

Sadiq Adnan (Turquía)

Raúl Benítez (Cuba)

Aquí va una lista de los alumnos y en que años van:

**Primer año:**

Feliciano Vargas (Italia)

Lili Zwingli (Linchestein)

Mei Wang (Taiwan)

Xian Wang (Hong Kong)

Gupta Muhammad Hassan (Egipto)

Seesheru (Seychelles)

Natalia Arlovskaya (hell yess…. Bielorrusia)

**Segundo año:**

Arthur Kirkland (Inglaterra)

Kiku Honda (Japón)

Alfred F Jones (Estados Unidos)

Matthew Williams (Canadá)

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (España)

Lovino Vargas (Romano)

Ludwig (Alemania)

Orando Netherlands (Holanda)

Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungría)

Katyusha Braginskaya (Ucrania)

Tino Väinämöinen (Finlandia)

**Tercer año:**

Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

Francis Bonnefoy (Francia)

Heracles Karpusi (Grecia)

Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Im Yong Soo (Corea)

Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Vash Zwingli (Suiza)

Berwald Oxenstierna (Suecia)


	6. La casa del Te

Creo que hay muchos espacios... como no tengo 'microsoft lo que sea', tengo que usar open office en mi cochina y asquerosa mac, por lo que es algo dificil controlar eso... solo doy un saltito y aqui aparece como dos... coño :(

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estuve a punto de levantarme cuando recordé que Peter seguía conmigo, mire hacia la ventana y aun estaba obscuro, pero no tenia sueño, de echo... Estaba lleno de energía.

-Peter despierta- lo sacudí un poco, murmuro algo y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Se ve tan pacifico cuando duerme.

-5 minutos mas- le dije en voz baja.

Como desperté unas 3 horas antes de lo normal y no me sentía cansado, prepare todo, incluso el uniforme de Peter y alcance a desperdirme de mis padres por la mañana antes de que salieran. Parecía que este día saldría muy bien.

-Vamos- lo tome de la mano al salir de casa. -Que bueno que no te enfermaste de nuevo, seria una enorme molestia- le dije mientras lo miraba desde arriba -Parece que hoy es un gran día ¿no?-

-...-

Parecía tener algo en mente... y como no quiso responder con algún ataque verbal de lo mal hermano que soy, me preocupe.

-¿Peter?...- Se abalanzo sobre mi -¡¿Q-Que?- apenas y tuve tiempo de evitar que me tirara, bien, si no estoy preparado pierdo el equilibrio fácil...

Y eso no lo vi venir, se abrazo a mi por unos segundos sin soltarme, hasta que reaccione y le devolví el abrazo -¿Que tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-No quemaste el pan hoy- me dijo ocultando la cara en mi chaleco.

-¿Eso me hace merecedor de un abrazo?... me lo hubieras dicho antes-

-... ¡Tonto!- Me empujo y siguió caminando... pero no me soltó la mano.

Quiero a ese pequeño tonto

Llegue tan temprano a la escuela, que me arrepentí de haberme despertado a tal hora, debí seguir durmiendo.

Después de dejar mis cosas en el casillero me dirigí al campo y me senté en las gradas. Con la escuela prácticamente vacía y el fresco de la mañana hasta se sentía bien estar allí.

-¡Kirkland!- Esa voz, Debí saberlo... sabia que había una razón por la que no me había acercado a las canchas. ¿Como pude olvidarlo? -¡Kirkland!-

-E-Entrenador... ¿Q-Que pasa?-

-¡¿Que Pasa? ¡TE DIRE QUE PASA!- Y aquí hay algo que detesto, tomo mi oreja y la jalo para seguir gritando -¡MI MEJOR FLANKER A FALTADO A TODOS LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS DE LA SEMANA! ¡Escuche que te lesionaste! ¡¿y cuando planeabas decirmelo?-

El entrenador no es un hombre muy paciente, pero cuando se tranquiliza se le pueden explicar las cosas, mientras tanto, tengo que soportar sus gritos... claro que no hay nada en realidad que explicar.

-¡¿Que podrías estar haciendo que no tienes tiempo de siquiera reportarle a tu entrenador sobre tu condición?-

-Esta enamorado...- Ambos el entrenador y yo miramos a la chica que había hablado, Sesse.

-¿Que..?-

-¿No es así? Arthur a estado intentando no lucir tan patético pero parece que esta fallando-

Me sobe la oreja ya que el entrenador me había soltado, pretendiendo no escuchar... bueno, después de tantos gritos pude haber quedado sordo.

-Oh~ así que se trata de una chica- me sorprendió que lo dijera en un tono tan comprensivo.

-ahahaha~ no, no es una chica-

-oh- El entrenador comenzó a sobarse el cuello sin saber que decir -... Voy a... ver como esta el césped... ¡Pero mas te vale llegar al entrenamiento el próximo Lunes, el primer partido de la temporada es el martes!-

Moví la mano para dejarle saber que entendí.

-Veamos si puede resolver sus problemas en tan poco tiempo-

-Sesse...-

-Qua?-

-¡Callate!-

-¡Ugh eres tan rudo! Con razón Kiku no te hace caso-

Maldita sea, tiene esa actitud de superioridad desde que se unió a las porristas, ¿que tienen esas chicas que se sienten tan especiales y afectan a todo el que se une a ellas? Que use ese acento francés no hace que piense mejor...

-Bueno ya...- se sentó junto a mi – es solo que eres un bobo en cuanto a relaciones, incluso Alfred tiene mejores relaciones con los demas que tu ¿te das cuenta?- sonrío de forma burlona -Nunca te ganaras a Kiku ¿sabes?-

Yo no le debo ninguna explicación a ella pero -¡Kiku y yo saldremos mañana! Y no es que te incumba, pero ya callate-

Me miro extrañada

-Wow! De verdad te afecta... eres un patán...- se dio la vuelta y bajo las gradas saltando

Es mi destino no tener amigos ¿eh? Quizá sea mi destino también el no poder tener a Kiku.

¿Por que soy así?

* * *

En cuanto llego el doctor le entregue las muletas que me había prestado, no era necesario usarlas ya, ni siquiera podía usarlas por el dolor bajo el hombro.

La escuela poco a poco se fue llenando, me encontré con Kiku en la puerta, se veía algo serio. Ese día compartía las dos primeras clases con el, intente sentarme a su lado, pero no pude, me puse nervioso, estuve golpeando la mesa del pupitre mientras me decidía a simplemente pararme y sentarme a su lado...

_¿Debería solo hacerlo y ya? ¿Debería pedirle permiso? No quiero parecer un idiota._

Feliciano entro de golpe, y mas rápido de lo que pude reaccionar, coloco sus cosas y se sentó a su lado. Aprete los puños, perdí una buena oportunidad por dudar tanto. ¡Claro que podría llegar y sentarme así nada mas!

Ludwig se asomo en el salón y Feliciano se levanto para saludarlo, en lo que se distraía con el otro me acerque a Kiku, al menos podría hablar con el o algo...

-¿Tienes teléfono cierto? Me gustaría que me dieras tu numero para poder llamarte por si algo pasa, hoy o mañana... y-ya sabes, como mañana vamos al cine- le dije sin mas, no pensé mucho en lo que iba a decirle.

Puse mi cuaderno frente a el para que lo escribiera.

Me miro desde abajo en confusión hasta que puse la libreta frente a el

-Oh si, casi no lo uso, siempre esta apagado... hoy y mañana lo mantendré encendido- lo saco de su bolsa y lo prendió, con su lapicero escribió su teléfono bajo su nombre, tiene una letra muy linda.

-Kikuuu~ ya regresee~- Feliciano llego y se sentó de nuevo junto a el -¿Uhh? ¿que escribes ahí Kiku?-

Se ruborizo y me dio la libreta rápido -¡No es nada!-

-Gracias, err... ¡te llamare!-

Alfred llego tarde y se sentó junto a mi, enseguida comenzó a molestar. Pero esta bien, supongo que de alguna manera le alegraba que no me sentara junto a Kiku

Pensé en saltarme la clase de cocina de nuevo, pero quería al menos estar a su lado en alguna clase.

Entré al salón, todos me miraron extrañados, incluso Kiku. Esta vez no permitiría que alguien mas se sentara junto a el. Camine en su dirección para sentarme sin decir nada. No sabia exactamente que decir...

La clase comenzó, el profesor Raúl me hizo acercarme al escritorio... por supuesto que para regañarme y decirme de como voy a tener que re-cursar esa materia y que no debí molestarme en aparecer a estas alturas, ya lo sabia, pero quería estar allí. Así que tuve que rogarle que no me sacara.

Creí que pasaría toda la clase sin hablarle, hasta que llego la hora de la practica, se puso un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza... _¡adorable!_

Me quede observando como si fuera una especie de exhibición, aun no entablamos una conversación como tal, pero estábamos trabajando juntos, en paz, hasta que me pidió que le pasara la jarra con agua... y la derrame toda sobre sus piernas. Me golpee en la frente yo mismo varias veces, cosa que no debí hacer, pues tire una bolsa de harina al piso y todo el polvo se esparció pegandose en la tela húmeda.

-¡Arthur-san!-

-¡Lo siento lo siento! E-Es solo que soy un desastre en la cocina...- eso y mis nervios me traicionaban

-¿Por eso nunca entraste a esta clase?-

-Pues...-

-Y ahora tendrás que recursarla... es una gran perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera debiste haber entrado a esta... ¿por que...- comenzó a darme una especie de sermón, pero lo interrumpí al tomar su mano mientras la reposaba en la mesa de metal.

Alejo su mano enseguida ruborizandose -...- cubrió su boca ligeramente con su mano mientras miraba al piso moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro... no es como si a mi no me diera pena, pero era agradable que el estuviera de esa manera al igual que yo.

Cuando finalmente me miro le sonreí, hizo una leve reverencia y me dijo que iría a limpiar sus pantalones...

Regreso un poco mas calmado y terminamos el platillo ¿o mas bien el helado?, era un sorbete, si.

Preparo dos, peor no lo pudimos comer hasta que el profesor lo reviso, estaba delicioso, era de frambuesas.

Alfred hizo uno de mango y lo llevo hasta donde estaba para que lo probara. No quiso probar el de nosotros... Es extraño porque el nunca rechaza la comida gratis.

Al salir me despedi de Kiku y acompañe a Alfred a nuestra siguiente clase

-¿Te gusto mi sorbete? ¡Soy bueno para los postres!-

-Estaba muy dulce...-

-Eso es por que eres un amargado, todo es muy dulce para ti-

-¿Por que no probaste el de nosotros? estaba muy bueno, Kiku uso vino-

-No me gustan las frambuesas... ni el vino...- dijo rápido y luego cambio la conversación -Oye, ¿quieres ir por un cafe hoy en la tarde? Pero hay que ir temprano o todos los sillones estarán ocupados-

-Ehh... ok, esta bien- Olvide que debió ser... por supuesto porque Kiku lo hizo.

Las clases pasaron y comimos en la azotea como siempre, en todo el día ya no vi a Kiku, pero al menos sabia que el sábado podríamos estar a solas, así que me fui sin preocupaciones.

Ya había comenzado a aparecer la luz naranja de la tarde así que salí de casa dejando a Peter con los vecinos, iríamos a la "Casa del Te", aunque Alfred solo le dice cafetería. Es mi lugar favorito para pasar el rato, las decoraciones son hermosas y en vez de sillas y mesas comunes, hay sillones y pequeñas mesas de te.

Llegue antes que el, así que subí al segundo piso y me senté en un sillón justo frente a la enorme ventana, ya pronto obscurecería y podría ver las luces de la ciudad y del parque. 10 minutos después llego Alfred con una enorme sonrisa, se tiro a un lado en el mismo sillón.

La mesera ya nos conocía así que solo se acerco a tomar nuestro pedido cuando Alfred llego

-¿Vas a pedir te?-

-¡Claro que no! Un delicioso frappe-

-Hmm-

-¡AHAHAHA! El cafe frío o caliente siempre es mejor que el te, y unas galletas... de chocolate-

-Ugh! Yo voy a querer te chai por favor-

La mesera apunto todo y se retiro

-Te chai... Tai chii-

-¿eh?-

-Nada ehehehe-

Lo ignore y mire la calle y el parque, se ven muy hermosos -Ya obscureció- le comente, casi hablando conmigo mismo.

-Hey...-

-¿Que?- tenia una mirada seria

-Quería hablarte sobre Kiku-

-¿Ahora que?- le dije con cierto tono de molestia

-Es solo que, no creo que Kiku este dispuesto a salir contigo... ni siquiera con Heracles... bueno yo pensaba que quizá... seria mejor si...-

-¿Ahora crees que no me será posible conquistar a Kiku? Tu fuiste quien me convenció en primer lugar ¿Por que de repente me dices eso?- lo interrumpí enseguida

-No es de repente...- lo mire con desdén, parecía tener algo en mente o algo mas que decir, pero lo suprimió. Como no dijo nada mas, di por terminada la conversación y volví a mirar hacia la calle. El recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Estas enamorado de Kiku?-

-... C-Creo- lo empuje para alejarlo de mi.

-Eres un tonto, claro que no lo estas... aunque lo espiaras desde hace tiempo ni siquiera lo conoces bien, no sabes que le gusta o le disgusta, no conoces a su familia, no has pasado tiempo con el...-

Deje de respirar mientras el hablaba y seguía mirando por la ventana. La mesera llego con el te, gracias al cielo, me estaba incomodando mucho esa platica...

Bien, a pasado muy poco tiempo y no lo conozco bien... pero ¿En verdad necesito una razón tan grande para decir que estoy enamorado de el? ¿Desde cuando se mide el amor?.

-Bonjooooour~- Mi mirada se poso en ese idiota, no puedo creerlo, no puedo pasar un día sin tener que lidiar con este estúpido.

-Largate...-

-Tan odioso como siempre mi estimado cejón- coloque mi te en la mesa y me pare para hacerle frente...

-Hey hey, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivo... solo hemos venido para informarlos de una fiesta-

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Y que tiene de especial?-

Se acerco mas a nosotros y nos jalo de los hombros para tenernos mas cerca -¡¿Que rayos haces?- respondió en voz baja -Es una fiesta, un alumno de los grados superiores es muy rico, sus padres son dueños de un bar, y salieron de vacaciones, están cobrando por la entrada, pero es muy barato, y no pedirán ningún tipo de identificación-

-¿De vacaciones? Quien deja un negocio a manos de su hijo y se va sin problemas?- rezongué enseguida.

-No lo dejaron a manos de su hijo, se supone que el bar estará cerrado hasta que ellos regresen-

Alfred miro hacia arriba para ver si no había nadie cerca, bien ahora sabíamos porque tanto secreto -¿A que hora será?- Parecía interesado

-Desde hace tres horas-

-¡¿Y por que rayos nos invitarías tu imbécil?-

-Hey hey, no los invito, no es mi fiesta es la de ese ricachón, pero todo el mundo esta invitado, yo solo paso la voz, bien ya me voy, ya deben de haber llegado varios de nuestros compañeros- Y con eso se fue.

-¿Que dices Arthur quieres pasar a ver como esta?-

-No gracias, no pienso meterme en ningún tipo de estúpido problema- en especial si mañana tengo un gran compromiso.

-Mmm... aburrido- Alfred miro hacia atrás, y algo llamo su atención, mire también, Antonio y Gilbert seguían aquí... comenzaron a hacer señas para que Alfred se acercara a ellos -¿Que querrán?-

-Quien sabe, voy a ver-

Mire a Antonio, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para darme la espalda. Que escena mas bizarra, Antonio y Gilbert parecían decirle algo importante, los tres tenían miradas serias, en ocasiones mientras Gilbert hablaba Antonio me miraba, creo para asegurarse que me mantendría allí. Alfred negó con la cabeza un par de veces, comenze a preocupare así que me acerque, pero Alfred regreso casi tan rápido como se alejo y regresamos al sillón...

-¿Y que fue todo eso?-

-¿eh?... aahh, necesitan de mi magnifica presencia allí, ya sabes el alma de la fiesta y todo eso-

-Se veía como un platica seria Alfred-

-Y tu te veías como un loco mirandonos, es entre nosotros tres ¿esta bien?-

Parpadee un par de veces -¡Perdón señor importante!- me levante y deje mi dinero en la mesa -Me voy a casa- Me fui sin realmente despedirme de el.

Recogí a Peter con los vecinos y tome un baño, quería despertar fresco mañana... mi corazón no me deja descansar, late rápidamente al solo pensar que en unas horas estaré a solas con Kiku en un cita...

* * *

Masturbate Arthur :U... lolwut

flanker es una posicion en ese juego del demonio... ese jugador se encarga de hacerle la vida imposible a todos ya que hace un poco de todo... fin de la historia XD segun es una de las posiciones mas importantes... y para hacerle al choro pos dije... Arthur sera esa chingadera :3

Ahora si mis magicas aclaraciones, estas son unas de las cosas de las que no se salvaran al leer mis fanfics... una u otra sucedera :T... talvez no este talvez no en otro... ohhh pero pasara oh si...

Kiku siendo una puta, para mi es CANON(es la bicicleta del mundo)

Arthur siendo un MANWHORE para mi es CANON

Alfred como un estupido cornudo... para mi es CANON

Kiku nunca topea... CANON

Heracles es un sex addict, CANON

Alfred debe sufrir su des amor por siempre... CANON

Arthur tiene un fetiche con vestir a Kiku de mujer... FOREVER CANON

cualquier otro tipo de conducta, o una contraria, que ellos puedan tener y ustedes vean o lean en mi fanfic (no digo que no pasara... pasara, ha pasado, etc...) hiere mi corazon ;A; y lo parte en miles de pedazos...

**Futurevoiceactor:** Y el de Arthur es el primero que posteo siempre XD, se suponia que la de kiku aclara las cosas, pero veo que se complementan bien! :)

**Coyak: **oh ehehehe quiza aparezca un poco mas en el siguiente capi de la version de Kiku :)

**Jounjoupanic:** Y no es justo que tu escribas tantos asakiku ;A; debo leer mucho... siii si te llego lo de Alfred el es amor u_u... solo es un bobo enamorado...

**Vainilla-bittersweet:** al principio yo ya me habia artado de kiku igual.. pero ahora me agrada su estupides ante las relaciones y sus sentimientos... me agrada que hiera gente xD

**Darkcat14:** y hasta que subo otro =w=... si es zorra... me gusta que sea zorra... bueno, me gusta decirle zorra... o_o;... ¿eso no lo hace una zorra? :O


	7. Vanos esfuerzos

**Phew de nuevo subo el fanfic sin hacer las correcciones necesarias... como sea lo acabo de terminar...**

* * *

¡¿Donde rayos esta Kiku?

Eran las 6:36 y no habia llegado. _Llevo un ahora aqui_ en parte es mi culpa, estaba tan emocionado que sali muy temprano y llegue media hora antes...

Y ahora estaba sentado en el area de comidas, esperandolo, me preguntaba si algo habia pasado, anoche pense en hablarle pero termine solo enviandole un mensaje, le ecribi que lo esperaria aqui y luego podriamos ir a comprar nuestros boletos, bien, el me respondio con un simple "esta bien" pero eso fue suficiente para saber que llegaria.

Quiza exageraba un poco las cosas, _solo son 30 minutos de ratraso, puedo esperar un poco mas_... Aunque la pelicula ya habia comenzado, era el unico idiota alli sentado.

Me habia comprado una malteada y la habia terminado, en mi mano tenia el telefono, me atrevi a revisar la hora 6:54, decidi llamarlo, el telefono sono y sono hasta que entro al buzon de voz.

Estupidamente segui esperando y llamando, las personas de la funcion previa ya empezaban a salir, el lugar se habia llenado de filas de nuevo, revise la hora, las 7:20. Le llame de nuevo y con el mismo resultado. Estaba por pararme e irme a casa cuando alguien se sento en la silla frente a mi -Y dime, ¿es normal?-

Sesse... _no es bueno_ -¿que?-

-Que si es normal que te dejen plantado- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ouch... Me levante y me aleje.

-¡Espera!- Corrio para alcanzarme -Solo queria molestar, no sabia que... si te habian dejado plantado...-

La mire... ella hizo un gesto extraño y me abrazo, -¡¿Que rayos?- tome sus brazos y la separe de mi.

-uh.. bueno, es que la mirada que pusiste, pareciera que me pidieras que te abrazara...-

-Rayos... ¿tan patetico me veo?- asintio con la cabeza... -tsk- mi telefono comenzo a sonar, rapidamente revise quien era, y algo desepcionado conteste.

-¿Que pasa?-

_-¡Hey Artie! ¿Donde estas? Estoy super aburrido, fui a tu casa pero tus padres me dijeron que habias salido...-_

-Ah, estoy en la plaza... con Sesse...- la mencione, no queria que Alfred preguntara algo.

_-Hey ¿puedo ir? Voy enseguida no estoy muy lejos...-_

-Claro aqui te espero- colgue el telefono y lo guarde en mi bolsillo

-Asi que... ¿Quieres que me quede?-

-Si no te molesta-

-Para nada- tomo mi brazo y caminamos por la plaza mientras Alfred llegaba. Sesse y yo soliamos ser muy buenos amigo en la primaria, siempre juntos ella, Francis y yo, que curioso... Nos distanciamos bastante, pero... que ella se quedara conmigo, me hizo sentir ligeramente bien.

Alfred llego y aunque yo no queria saber nada del cine a estas alturas, nos convencio para que entraramos a ver una pelicula.

Ambos acompañamos a Sesse hasta su casa de regreso.

-Habia olvidado lo tonto que eres Alfred- dijo entre risas.

-Tienes suerte de que lo olvidaste-

-¡Hey! creo que no me agrada cuando ustedes dos estan juntos-

Seguia tomandome del brazo y Alfred nos separo.

-Bien ya llegamos a su casa señorita-

-Creo que aun eres señorita-

-¡Claro que si!... Gracias Arthur- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y le saco la lengua a Alfred antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me dirigí a casa, y Alfred me siguio.

-¿Quieres salir mañana? Pero solo nosotros, Sesse es una presumida, no te soltaba el brazo, solo porque nadie te conoce en la plaza y no saben que eres un antisocial sin amigos-

-¿Eso que quiere decir?-

-Que como eres... bueno... ya sabes...-

-No, no se-

-¡Bien! ¡Porque eres atractivo! Solo te presume alli por que en la escuela eres un idiota y un patan-

-Ahahaha- eso si me hizo reir, una risa hacia mi mismo, como la merezco.

-No te burles...-

-No lo hacia-

Al llegar a casa le pedi que se fuera a la suya enseguida, solo queria encerrarme en mi habitacion. Por supuesto que no me hizo caso.

-¿Estan tus padres?- Entro como si fuera su propia casa reclamando alimento -Tengo hambre ¿que hay de cenar?-

Mis padres conocen a ese tonto desde hace tiempo, asi que aunque son muy conservadores y serios ya se han acostumbrado a la naturaleza... uhmm especial de Alfred y a sus costumbres al llegar a casa.

Ambos comimos en la sala de estar frente al televisor mientras Peter jugaba en el suelo... con su caja... ¡¿En serio? ¡¿Una caja? Digo, cuando era niño jugaba con mi caballo de plastico y le clavaba palillos de dientes en la cabeza para que pareciera un unicornio... ¿pero una caja? Mi hermano tiene mucha imaginacion, esa caja a sido un submarido, un iglú, un avion, una casa de campaña y un fuerte. Hasta me hace querer ir a jugar con el.

Deje de prestarle a tencion a Peter despues de un rato... ya debian de ser mas o menos las diez de la noche. Revise mi telefono, no hay llamadas perdidas ni mensajes nuevo, claro que no hay, no sono en toda la noche... -¿Que haces?- me sorprendio revisando mi celular.

-Solo miraba la hora- guarde mi telefono de nuevo.

-Me preguntaba por que estabas con Sesse en la plaza-

-... Solo nos encontramos alli-

-¿Es decir que fuiste a la plaza sin decirme nada?-

-¿Que acaso tengo que decirte todo lo que hago?... Tu tenias tus propios secretos ayer ¿no es asi? ¿por que yo no puedo?-

-Wow no es como para que te pongas asi-

-Claro...- mi telefono comenzo a sonar, senti una mezcla de emociones cuando lei el nombre de la llamada entrante en la pantalla.

-¿Q-Quien es... eh?- lo mire un momento y sin responderle conteste el telefono.

Al otro lado de la linea no se oia nada, y tampoco hable, solo mantenia el auricular en mi oreja, esperando. Alfred se levanto e intento arrebatarme el celular, lo empuje de vuelta al sillon y le di la espalda.

_-¿Quien es aru?-_

-¿Eh?- una voz nada conocida para mi.

_-Hay 12 llamadas perdidas aru-_

-Ah...- Tarde un par de segundo antes de contestar -¿Este no es el telefono de Kiku?-

_-Lo es-_

-Entonces... ¿Donde esta el?-

_-¿Quien eres aru?-_

-S-Soy un compañero de la escuela- Alguien tenia el telefono de Kiku ¿pero quien podria ser? Quiza su hermano Xian... pero esa no es su voz, de todas formas tenia cierto acento. Quiza sea su hermano mayor.

_-Eres aquel chico... uhmm ¿El que trajo a Kiku al hospital?-_

-¡¿Eh? N-No ¿El hospital? ¿Algo le paso a Kiku?-

_-¿Por que lo llamabas aru?-_

-Es que hoy iriamos al cine... y... como no se presento- Alfred, se mordia el labio con una expresion de preocupacion. No parecia sorprendido... solo escuchaba atento todo lo que decia. Peter dejo de jugar y tambien presto atencion a lo que hacia, tape el auricular -Peter, ve a tu cuarto-

_-Es asi aru... pues no creo que el pueda salir a ningun lado en mucho tiempo aru-_

-¡¿Que le paso?- la preocupacion me invadio, se habra accidentado, lo habran asaltado... todo tipo de cosas me llegaron a la cabeza.

_-No mucho aru... pero estara castigado por mucho tiempo despues de esto-_

-Pero que...- Colgo... tengo que saber que paso -Voy a salir-

-¡Espera!- Tomo la manga de mi camisa ¿Vas a ir a ver a Kiku al hospital?-

-Pues si...-

-¿El esta bien no?-

-Eso me dijo su hermano-

-¿Entonces para que vas?

Frunci las cejas mientras paretaba los puños, solto poco a poco su agarre hasta que pude llegar a la puerta -Si quieres venir...-

-No, me voy a casa-

-Muy bien- ambos salimos y nos separamos al llegar a la banqueta -Adios- le dije antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

Las enfermeras no fueron muy amables, continuamente, me ignoraban cuando les preguntaba donde podria ir

-¿Por que ingreso al hospital?- Una de ellas, la mas joven, que sostenia una pila de papeles se detuvo, creo que tuvo compasion.

-N-No lo se, solo se que esta aqui y-

-Lo siento, estamos muy ocupadas a esta hora... si no sabes porque ingreso no es seguro que nosotras podamos decirte su habitación, hay tres pisos en este hospital ¿sabes?-

-¡Por favor!-

Suspiro mientras dejaba la pila en el escritorio -Muy bien- Mi rostro cambio de una mueca de desesperacion a una iluminada sonrisa. Se sento frente a una de las computadoras -¿Cual es su nombre y edad?-

-Honda, Kiku...-

-¡Ah!- Exclamo una de las otras enfermeras, parecian estar muy atentas a su trabajo, pero nos prestaban mas atencion de lo que parecia -El chico que llego en la madrugada...-

-¿Estabas aqui?-

-No, pero como desperto en la tarde yo me encargue de atenderlo, es una dulzura, es increible que hayan tenido que hacerle un lavado de estomago por intoxicacion etilica-

-¿Ohh~ en serio?- otra de ellas se quizo unir a la platica.

Intoxicacion... etilica, eso es, Alcohol.

-Al final del pasillo a la izquierda, numero 106, muchacho, no es hora de visitas, pero se le a dado de alta y ya solo se esta preparando su salida, hace unos minutos se termino el papeleo para dejarlo salir-

-G-Gracias-

Al llegar al final del silencioso pasillo escuche voces, una conversacion. Al dar la vuelta los vi, Kiku estaba de espaldas, su hermano sostenia en sus manos una bolsa.

-¿Que es eso aru?- Miro a su cuello

-¿Q-Que?- Kiku se apuro a revisar

-Esas marcas ¿que son?- con sus manos alzo el rostro de Kiku para mirar mejor. Lo movio a la izquierda y a la derecha.

-N-Nada-

Apezar de estar oyendo atentamente no deje de caminar hacia ellos, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que su hermano me notara -¿Que?- dijo de forma fria mientras soltaba en rostro de Kiku cuando me vio.

Kiku al verme se cubrio el cuello con las manos -Arthur-san-

-¿Ah? ...es el del telefono-

-¿Que?-

-Tenias varias llamadas perdidas de el, asi que le llame, crei que quizas fue el quien te habia traido al hospital...- Poco a poco su voz se fue cortando -... ¿Y que haces aqui?-

-S-Solo e-e-estaba preocupado- No parece una persona que se enoje facil, pero se notaba que estaba de un humor fatal -... ya que se van... puedo... ¿puedo acompañarlos?-

Kiku miro a su hermano un momento, tenia una mirada severa... pero a los pocos segundos hablando el rostro y suspiro -Supongo aru, pero ya es tarde... ire a preparar el auto- se dio la vuelta -Aveces creo que soy demasiado blando contigo... esperare en el estacionamiento aru-

Lo perdimos de vista al darle la vuelta al pasillo, nos miramos. Kiku aun se tapaba el cuello, alze mis manos lentamente, para evitar que me detuviera... aunque ¿como lo haria? Si se empeñaba en taparse el cuello. Tome sus manos y las separe, habia un par de marcas a ambos lados -Eso...-

-Y-Yo...- dudó en seguir hablando, asi que que movi la cabeza, para intentar decirle que continuara -¡No se como sucedio!- lo dijo tan rapido que parecia una sola frase, su rostro era algo dificil de mirar en ese momento, no solo por como me sentia, pero estaba asustado, se podia ver en su rostro, supongo que si llego al grado de necesitar un lavado de estomago fue una muy mala experiencia.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunte con mucha dificultad, una sensacion en el estomago no me dejaba.

Cruzo los brazos y nego con la cabeza mientras miraba el piso -Preferiria... no hablar de eso... contigo- _"contigo"_, senti que mi corazon se caeria a pedazos. Lo que sea que eso pueda significar, dolio mucho, de cualquier forma.

-Entiendo... no tienes porque- intente forzar una sonrisa, mortificar mas a Kiku no puede ser bueno. Y sin embargo, no veia mi sonrisa ya que continuo mirando el piso. Empeze a escuchar sollozos automaticamante lo rodee con los brazos -H-Hey, no tienes porque llorar- mi estupida boca y sus estupidos comentarios ¡claro que tiene que llorar! y poco a poco se fue acomodando en mi hasta que recosto su rostro contra mi hombro. Acaricie su espalda, a travez de ella podia sentir sus pulmones llenarse y vaciarse de aire freneticamente mientras, lloraba.

Podia ver claramente las marcas en su cuello desde esa posicion -Tu hermano, nos esta esperando- le dije con suavidad, para no alterarlo ni parecer que lo apuraba, seguia acariciando su espalda suavemente. Sin poder contestar aun por el llanto, se incorporo y comenzo a secarse las lagrimas, asintio con la cabeza.

Queria que se sintiera a gusto, asi que lo rodee con un brazo y camine a su lado tomando su hombro. -Se llama Yao- me dijo en voz baja.

Al salir del hospital el estaba mucho mas calmado. Yao nos esperaba ya en el auto.

-Tardaron mucho aru, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, debo estar en el trabajo a las 6 de la mañana aru-

-Lo siento...- Kiku dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia

-Eres igual a mama...- habia algo de nostalgia en sus ojos -Y tu aru...- me miro de forma severa -por tu bien que no hayas tenido nada que ver con lo que le paso anoche...-

-Yao...- Kiku llamo su atencion y nego con la cabeza -No-

-Lo siento, en verdad no tengo idea de que paso...- dije desesperado

-Hmm... bien, suban-

* * *

Su casa es pequeña, me invitaron a pasar y recibi muchos regaños de Yao, sobre quitarme los zapatos... La casa es una enorme convinacion de cultura china y japonesa, adornos rojos y dorados, dragones, pergaminos con caracteres japoneses... increible. Observaba todo muy sorprendido.

-Mi madre se caso con el padre de Yao cuando tenia 3 años... Ambos respetaban mucho sus culturas- Me explico Kiku al notar mi interes por esa combinacion.

-¿Quieren te aru?-

-¿Podemos tomarlo en mi habitacion?- Kiku le pidio permiso a Yao

-Claro, en un momento so los llevo...- me miro -Pero recuerda, sera mejor que te vayas pronto, ya es bastante tarde aru-

-S-Si-

La casa de Kiku es de un solo piso asi que solo caminamos un poco por un estrecho pasillo que esta entre la cocina y las puertas a las habitaciones. Tiene una puerta deslizable, wow.

Su cuarto se ve tan tradicinal, no es tan llamativo como la sala, hay unos posters de anime, una pequeña mesa, un escritorio con su computadora, una pequeña television y una lampara, su armario, un buro y un futon. Tan simple que es acogedor.

Me dio una almohada para sentarme -Mi cuarto no es muy especial, como el tuyo- me dijo al sentarse frente a la pequeña mesa y lo imite

-De que hablas, es bastante agradable estar aqui-

-El te aru- Yao ni siquiera intento entrar, solo nos aviso que el te estaba listo, Kiku deslizo la puerta mientras su hermano le entegaba la bandeja con las tazas y la tetera -Gracias-

-Me voy a dormir aru, ten cuidado Kiku, el doctor dijo que aun te puedes sentir con mareos y podrias vomitar-

-Tendre cuidado, buenas noches- cerro la puerta de nuevo.

Se sento frente a la mesa y comenzo a servir el te -¿Como se siente?- Le pregunte mientras tomaba la taza y luego de daba un sorbo, use un tono de voz algo bajo, al casa no se ve muy solida y su hermano podria oir.

-¿El que?-

-El lavado de estomago... ¿Como es?-

-... horrible-

-¿No lo recomiendas?-

Comenzo a reirse -para nada-

-¿Pero en serio sabes que hicieron?-

-Estaba muy aturdido, usaron un tubo y... lo metieron por mi nariz... paso por mi garganta y fue bastante doloroso- comenzo a tomar el te.

-No me gustaria experimentarlo alguna vez-

Trate de mantener una conversacion normal, agradable... sin mencionar o hacer alguna pregunta sobre lo que le habia pasado.

-A mi tampoco, ni tu ni nadie deberia experimentarlo...- comenzo a darle vueltas a su taza, me levante tomando la almohada y me sente a su lado -Arthur-san-

-¿Mmmm?-

-Puedes hacerte una idea de lo que paso anoche... ¿Por que sigues aqui conmigo?-

-No creo que hayas querido que algo asi pasara, no es tu culpa... ademas-

-¡SI LO ES!- Las lagrimas volvierona salir y se secaba le rostro con la manga de su camisa.

Ya sabia que estar enojado sin saber que paso, y solo imaginarme cosas, es inutil y me lleva a nada, o a veces a cosas doloras, como la razon por la que aun me duele el hombro. Toda esta semana la e vivido en una gran estupides. Me hacerque a Kiku, algo a lo que de mi ya deberia estar acostumbrado, pues siempre me deja continuar -Solo quiero saber... quien te hizo esto- y justo como Yao, tome sus cabeza y la alze para ver mejor su cuello... esas marcas, debia saber.

Abrio la boca, intentando hablar, pero no pudo, lo vi en su rostro, que no contestaria. Tome su barbilla y la alze para juntar nuestros labios, deslize mis manos hasta su espalda y el sostuvo mis hombros, al separarnos, apoye mi frente con la suya y le susurre -¿Heracles?-

Me empujo suavemente en ese momento, lejos de el -El no me obligo a nada- apenas y pude escuchar.

-...-

-Por eso... no queria hablar contigo... No sabia como decirte...-

Me levante confundido -¿Q-Que significa eso?-

-Que me gustaria... que dejes de intentarlo...- el seguia sentado en el piso, sin mirarme -Y que dejaras de buscarme...-

Si en realidad no habia sentido mi corazon romperse hacia momentos, ahora lo habia echo, y en verdad en miles de pedazos -P-Pero e-entonces ¿por que?- comenze a llorar, el llanto no dejandome hablar con fluides.

-Lamento haber echo esto... Por eso, ya no pienso continuar... dandote esperanzas...- Queria que se callara -Y entiendo, si ni siquiera quieres volver a verme a la cara- Cualquier cosa que intentara decir era interrumpida por esas palabras -Y agradecreia... que te fueras-

-Bien- fue lo unico que pude decir con claridad. Dejar de escucharlo era mi prioridad en ese momento.

Fuera de alli, corri y corri de nuevo, justo como aquella vez sintiendome miles de veces peor, incapaz de respirar, comenze a toser con fuerza, ahogado en mi propio llanto.

Cuando porfin recupere el aliento note que estaba en el parque, el parque donde le pedi que tuvieramos una cita, me sente a la orilla de la fuente y tome mi telefono... Alfred pensara que soy todo un idota.

Le llame y me contesto somnoliento _-¿Que?-_

-A-Alfred- comenze a llorar de nuevo.

_-¡¿Que te pasa estas bien?-_

-Tenias razon...-

_-Arthur oye-_

-Sobre Kiku-

_-Hey... Hey, deja de llorar, calmate ¿quieres venir a mi casa? Podemos hablar y tambien puedes dormir aqui-_

-Si, gracias- me sentía increíblemente decepcionado, puse todo mi esfuerzo, intente lo mas que pude y no fue suficiente, al final nunca fui rival para Heracles.

No queria mantener a Alfred despierto mas tiempo, y solo llegue a dormir a su casa, Alfred y Matthew aun duermen en literas, y ya que Alfred siempre pide la de arriva, me hizo acompañarlo alli, asi que tuve que escalar para llegar, tenia un cansancio indescriptible, estaba desecho, solo queria por unas horas desconectarme.

* * *

Y entonces Kiku le llamo a arthur y le dijo que estaba embarazado y que esperaba un hijo suyo

y arthur le dijo no puede ser... si ni lo hemos echo, debe ser de heracles y kiku le dijo no si estoy embarazado y es tu hijo y arthur le dice que no, que se queda con alfred y kiku se enoja le clava un cuchillo y alfred al encontrar a arthur muerto desangrado le corta la cabeza la pone en una bolsa y luego va y le manda un mensaje a kiku con el cel de arthur haciendolo pensar que sigue vivo pero no. es alfred quien se le aparece y le corta la panza para ver si si esta embarazado y no no estaba y luego se va en un bote abrazando la cabeza de arthur y ahora si podran estar juntos por siempre... fin...

a no! ese es el final de school days... ups...

**MakaAkechi:** Gracias ;w; me alegra que pienses positivamente de mi fail narrativa :D seguire continuando este fic hasta a Arthur ya solo le queda un diapara completar la semana D;

**hakku23:** yaaaay ehehehe gracias aqui esta la conti XD

**Coyak: **Waaaaa aun no se sabe que onda con la fiesta exactamente... perdon D: =w=**  
**

**FutureVoiceActor: **Arthur es flojo :U se come partes... xD

Yeis gracias por los comments... como ya habia dicho me motivan a seguir ;A;**  
**


	8. Una semana

Llorar hasta quedar dormido no es una buena idea, me fue muy difícil abrir los ojos.

-Bueno días- Alfred estaba sentado a mi lado -¿Como te sientes?-

Me preguntó como me encontraba por lo de anoche, pero intente evadirlo -Cansado...- En sus ojos pude ver, como se resigno.

-Si... roncabas mucho-

-...-

Matthew entro a la habitación, nos sonrío a ambos -Hay hotcakes para desayunar- lo mire un momento, obviamente anoche lo había despertado también, quise disculparme pero, también quería ignorar lo de anoche -Tus padres llamaron para preguntar por ti en la madrugada, estaban preocupados pero nos pidieron que te dijéramos que regreses a casa pronto-

-Gracias- Cierto me fui de casa y deje a Peter solo, me van a matar.

Matt salió de nuevo y lo oímos bajar las escaleras

-¿Que paso Arthur?-

-Anoche no quisiste hablar ¿Que paso con Kiku, esta bien?-

-Si, esta bien... de maravilla-

-Pero entonces que...- me miro confundido un momento, pero creo que la forma patética en que lo miraba fue suficiente para entender -! ¿Te rechazo?- Bueno es obvio que seria estúpido ponerme a llorar en ese momento ¡rayos! entonces ¿Por que no pude evitarlo?

-Si sigues llorando tendrás los ojos aun mas hinchados y mis padres se van a preocupar-

-¡No es como si estuviera llorando mares ¿esta bien?-

-Okay... solo calmate-

Baje de la cama enseguida -Bien, después de todo, esto te alegra ¿no es así?- escupí como veneno

-Arthur... yo no podría alegrarme de algo que te cause dolor-

Desvíe la mirada -Voy al baño- Me enjuague la cara y me mire en el espejo, en verdad mi rostro esta desastroso, y tengo que regresar a casa a que me den el regaño de mi vida.

Estoy actuando como un completo idiota, obviamente esto no es su culpa. Justo al abrir la puerta me encontré con Alfred -Lo siento- le dije mirando el piso

-Esta bien... ¿Vamos a desayunar?-

Alfred me dijo que si mis padres no me castigaban por toda la eternidad podríamos salir en la tarde para relajarme. Después de desayunar tuve que regresar a casa.

¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado? Al llegar a casa, justo en el marco de la puerta encontré a Peter esperando por mi.

-¡Arthur! ¿Por que no me llevaste contigo?-

-Disculpa Peter, pero tenia que ir al hospital... a ti no te gusta ese lugar-

Inflo sus cachetes intentando un berrinche cuando la puerta se abrió, mi madre había salido al oirnos hablar, me miro desde las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta cerré los ojos en cuanto abrió la boca en anticipación.

-Pudiste habernos avisado cariño-

Estaba un poco sorprendido -¿Que?... ¡Ah! Lo siento, es que tuve que-

-Peter nos dijo que te llamaron y que alguien estaba herido o algo así, no preocupamos y creímos que era Alfred así que les llamamos-

-Lo siento, solo era un amigo que tuvo un problema, no es muy grave en realidad-

Se dio la vuelta y entro en casa -Pasa ¿Ya desayunaste?-

-Si en casa de los Jones-

Tome a Peter de la mano y salude a mi padre, casi no hablo con el, pero el tampoco se veía molesto. Subí a mi habitación junto con Peter, al entrar puse seguro y lo senté en mi cama -Peter ¿Que paso anoche?- me incline para quedar a su altura

-Uhmm... perdón- Me dijo con algo de culpa

-N-No no te estoy reclamando ni nada, solo quiero saber-

-Ah h... Cuando papa llego y vio que no estabas me pregunto por ti... yo solo le dije lo que oí-

-Oh esta bien, solo quiero saber porque no están enojados ¿algo mas paso?-

-Me preguntaron quien estaba herido, pero yo no sabia y como ese día saldrías con uhh...-

-Kiku- le dije todavía no se aprendía su nombre -Si, les dije que era el chico con el te habías besado en la casa-

-...- _¡¿QUE? _obviamente sonidos de alarma se activaron en mi mente, no puede estar pasando, no. No tuve mucho tiempo de reaccionar y Peter siguió hablando.

-Mama cubrió su boca un momento y se río un poco y papa... papa no dijo nada, pero luego me dijo que subiera a mi cuarto porque tenían que hablar a casa de Alfred, aun que no se para que-

Mis padres creen que era Alfred el accidentado y con quien me había besado... No los culpo. Bueno al menos se que me aceptan, eso es bueno.

-¿Arthur?-

-¿Eh? Ah si, Peter no tienes que decirle todo ese tipo de cosas ¿De acuerdo? Ellos no conocen a Kiku, no tenias porque decirles que nos besamos...-

-¡Pero si se besaron frente a mi! ¿como no decirles?-

-¡No estabas espiando!-

-Bleh- saco la lengua, salto de la cama y salió de mi habitación azotando la puerta.

Suspire no seguro si fue por su reacción, la de mis padres o por lo de Kiku... quizás fueron los tres.

Le llame a Alfred platicamos un momento, le dije lo que había pasado en casa y como mis padres quizás pensaban que el era mi novio. Me dijo que lo viera en el parque rápido, aunque no me apetecía salir insistió demasiado, eras las 11 de la mañana y ahí estaba yo, esperando en el parque junto a la fuente.

Alfred llego 5 minutos después...

-Arthur... estaba pensando-

-Mhh...- quise decirle algo como que sorpresa o por fin... pero no lo hice ya que la atmósfera no parecía la adecuada, todo estaba muy tenso.

-Toma- sentí presión en mi pecho y al mirar hacia abajo Alfred presionaba una libreta contra mi.

-¿Que es?-

-Léelo... ¿de acuerdo? Y disculpame- Sonrío un momento -Eres mi mejor amigo, nunca cambiare eso y en serio, léelo-

No fue hasta que deje de verlo que decidí revisar la libreta al abrirla en la primera pagina tenia escrito con tinta roja "FANTASTICO DIARIO"_ No puede ser_

¿Es su diario? ¿Por que me lo daba? Al hojearlo note que difícilmente había escrito 15 paginas. Comenze por la primera pagina

Desde la primera linea era obvio que era su diario tan típico de el el querer mejorar lo que yo hago incluso si es algo tan personal.

Conforme iba avanzando me sentí avergonzado, no debería estar leyendo los sentimientos de una persona de esta forma, en publico, pero no podía parar. Me senté en una banca mientras en ningún momento aleje mi vista de aquella libreta, no solo habían cosas de las que no me había enterado sobre los chismes en la escuela, si no de Kiku... (claro nadie se atrevería a hablarme de ellos), me pregunte si Kiku sabia algo.

Después de las primeras dos paginas todo se convirtió en sus sentimientos sobre esta situación con una que otra explicación de que sucedía... ¡Y se atrevió a besarlo! Esta loco ¿Por que lo hizo?

No fue hasta que llegue a la hoja marcada con el día viernes que deje de preocuparme por la gente que caminaba alrededor de mi. Hablaba de Kiku, pero no era completamente quejas, hablaba de EL.

Su primo Yong Soo es muy hablador entre mas y mas leía mas recapitulaba sus conducta en la escuela, la primera vez que lo vi, las veces que se retiraba al baño cuando le hacían muchas preguntas, cuando esquivaba miradas, todo eso fue tan sutil, pasaba pocas veces como para que alguien lo notara como una conducta extraña, incluso yo... en segundo año no sucedió, supongo que de verdad tuvo avances.

Había terminado de leer el día sábado, sentí toda una mezcla de emociones. Alfred estaba al tanto de muchas cosas incluso de las que trate de ocultarle, como nuestra cita, sabia cosas de debió decirme y sentí enojo, culpa y tristeza.

Al darle la vuelta a la pagina el día domingo estaba marcado en la parte de arriba y en letras grandes en medio de la hoja decía "_Kiku también rechazo a Heracles, lo siento, no quise decirtelo anoche_" cerré la libreta con fuerza.

Kiku nos rechazo a los dos _wow solo wow._

Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo, entre mi lista de contactos busque su nombre no podía mover mi dedo para llamarle

"_-Por eso... no quería hablar contigo... No sabia como decirte...-_

_-¿Q-Que significa eso?-_

_-Que me gustaría... que dejes de intentarlo... Y que dejaras de buscarme...-"_

"Y que dejaras de buscarme..." -¡No!- había alzado la voz y le gente cerca de mi me miro extrañada, no me importo.

Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba mi corazón no odia aguantar, no pensaba rendirme, no.

Al fin respondió, pero no dijo nada lo único que oí fue su respiración.

-Yo...- fue lo único que dije

-Lo siento, me distraje un momento, Arthur-san-

-... Kiku, se que me pediste que dejara de intentarlo... pero no puedo, no lo haré-

-Arthur-san, esto es estúpido, ni siquiera me conoces, solo me as estado observando y-

-¡Pero quiero conocerte!-

-¡Ah!-

-¿Sabes como es? Cuando alguien a quien admirabas tanto un día se acerca a ti y llegas a conocerla, la magia se pierde, no solo porque aquello con lo que soñabas sucedió y ya no tenias algo en que soñar, si no que te das cuenta que esa persona no es lo que pensabas que era... te das cuenta que es justo como tu, imperfecta-

-...-

-Anoche me sentí abatido, creí que no era lo que pensé de ti, y mis pensamientos se mezclaron-

-Arthur-

-Pero ahora es claro, que siempre has sido lo que imagine, eres fuerte, valiente e inteligente solo que de una forma diferente a la que pensaba de ti, perfecta-

-Por favor deja de decir eso-

-Creo que eres tu, el que esta confundido así que te pido, que me dejes seguir intentando, porque no me detendré-

-Si es así y no planeas detenerte, no importa que opine ¿cierto?-

-No-

-Entonces no tengo otra opción mas que aceptarlo-

-Claro que tienes la opción de negarte-

-Eh-

-Pero... ¿tu quieres que lo haga no es así?-

-Y-Yo...- podía escuchar su respiración agitada al otro lado del teléfono

-Kiku, estoy muy seguro que eso que sientes... no es ansiedad-

-¿De que hablas?- no paso ni un segundo para que reaccionara ante eso

-Es normal estar nervioso ¿sabes? En este momento mi corazón se esta moviendo tan rápido que podría darme un infarto, hasta da miedo-

-Si... da miedo- Sonreí ampliamente, hasta yo estaba al tanto de lo tonto que debí verme. Kiku se siente igual que yo.

-Escucha, te dejare tranquilo y me gustaría hablar contigo el Lunes-

-E-Esta bien, entonces hasta el Lunes, Arthur-

-Hasta el Lunes-

Se que Kiku siente lo mismo que yo, pero no puedo presionarlo. Guarde mi celular de nuevo y me dirigí a casa.

Creo que es hora de decirles a mis padres que no estoy saliendo con Alfred, esa será una platica muy incomoda, pero se que entenderán cuando les diga quien me gusta en realidad.

Solo estamos en preparatoria se que decir que lo amo es muy intenso, pero esto que estoy siento es suficiente para saber que lo quiero. En solo una semana, conocí a aquella persona con la que soñaba, descubrí que no es como creía y aun así sueño con ella, me volví parte de los rumores de la escuela, me di cuenta de los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo, me reconcilie con alguien y puedo decir que estoy enamorado. Entre mas pienso en la próxima semana, mas preocupado me siento, pero se que soy capaz de superar lo que venga.

* * *

Que final mas lame :o(

Tontos enamoramientos de preparatorianos... esos pelanas se enamoran a los tres días y naiden les dice nada :U así? Pues Arthur se enamoro en una semana! el es mas decente.

Muchas gracias por leer, para saber mas de Kiku y lo que había en el diario de Alfred obviamente recomiendo leer el Fantástico diario de Alfred F Jones el otro fanfic paralelo que hice

habrá Omake porsupollo

Pero mientras tanto me dedicare a escribir los demas capis que le faltan a Kiku y a Alfred y ambos también tendrán omake (diferentes no sera lo mismo obviamente, no planeo que sean omakes del mismo día y me parece que los narrare en tercera persona... because yes)

Siento que tuvieran que leer esta historia en cachitos... quizás es algo molesto quizás no :B

como sea gracias por los reviews y tambien a aquellos que dejaron reviews en cada update que hacia ;A;

son amorssss


End file.
